


To Be Free

by chamskagejsza



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cigarettes, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Murder, Not Beta Read, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Omega Qian Kun, Omega/Omega, Plotting, Toxic Relationship, because Cable Girls, but it's different, but not with any of the main ships, i will ad more tags later, inspired by Cable Girls, there will be a lot of cigarettes, while i was writing this i was thinking about Madrid in 1928
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamskagejsza/pseuds/chamskagejsza
Summary: To society omegas were just housewives and mothers. They didn’t have the right to have dreams or ambitions, their purpose was to look pretty next to alpha, to be quiet and obedient. Maybe that’s why many of them to seek future had to travel far and wide. In this country independence was impossible to achieve, but many were ready to fight for it. In the end, all omegas, rich or poor, wanted the same thing - to be free.or where Doyoung and Yuta plan to kill Yuta's husband





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and I don't have a beta. Please, love me ❤️

‘White Lady’ was a club full of controversy. Filled with elegant decorations and people in evening dress. It all created an unforgettable and unique atmosphere. The tables were occupied by handsome heirs in fashionable suits and theirs beautiful companions. Their jewelry shined with each their step. There was a fog created by the smoke from the cigarettes and everywhere you could see a glass filled with alcohol.

It was a classy club where fun was the most important thing. That’s why, when the rich customers were talking about business, pretty dancers in short skirts where dancing on the stage. Their sometimes inappropriate movements had on purpose to distract them from what was truly going on in this place. And there was a lot of it.

Doyoung had a perfect view on all of their dirty actions from the stage. While he was singing into the microphone he could easily see, how the barman was putting something into the drink of the famous actress or how the girl selling cigarettes was stealing from pushy men. But actions like this wasn’t something new in ‘White Lady’ so Doyoung didn’t paid much attention to them. What was important to him, was VIP lounge at the back of club.

That’s where all true rulers of this town where having a meetings. Drug dealers, weapons suppliers, assassins and much, much more. They were here every night in the same place, trying to keep their ideal Seoul just the way it was. But can you define as ideal a place where police didn’t hear callings for help and where the judges were corrupt? Could you define as ideal a place where independence seemed unattainable for omegas?

To society omegas were just housewives and mothers. They didn’t have the right to have dreams or ambitions, their purpose was to look pretty next to alpha, to be quiet and obedient. Maybe that’s why many of them to seek future had to travel far and wide. In this country independence was impossible to achieve, but many were ready to fight for it. In the end, all omegas, rich or poor, wanted the same thing - to be free.

And that’s why, when the music stopped, Doyoung smiled at his audience and informed them about short break. Then he walked up to the waiter, took glass of champagne and turned to the back of the club. Soonly he was sitting in the VIP lounge, smiling at some of the alphas. From outside he looked like a silly omega, who with his not so subtle touch, tried to seduce alpha, but just like ‘White Lady’, Doyoung was full of controversy.

The boy could make an impression of ideal omega with his angelic voice, porcelain complexion and innocent doe eyes. But those who paid him more attention would catch up that his voice is serious, skin cold and eyes bored. 

Because Doyoung was not, is not and will never be an obedient omega, who will spread his legs whenever alpha tell him to. He was an omega, who was ready to fight and wasn’t afraid of getting his hands dirty. He didn’t sit in this VIP lounge because he had a pretty face. He was sitting there because it belonged to him. Cause the truth was that Doyoung, just like all this people, was a terrible type of man. He was a crook, manipulator and a murderer.

“I think you’ve enough, don’t you think?” Johnny asked while lighting a cigarette.

“I didn’t drink much in comparison to others” he said, turning the man’s attention to the drunk man who was molesting one of the waitresses. 

“He’s my regular client with an exceptionally thick wallet. As long as he holds his dick in his pants, he can touch her.”

“You’re disgusting” said Doyoung, putting down his still full glass “You’re getting rich with her misfortune.”

Johnny laughed and loosen his tie.

“His money goes to her wallet and yours too, don’t forget about it. Maybe for me status doesn’t matter, but my clients won’t like a cheeky omega like you.”

Omega sighed deeply, then nodded at the owner’s words.

“That’s true, but I can’t stay quiet while sober. So leave me to finish this glass and I promise that I will return to the stage as soon as I can.”

“I’m counting on this.”

Doyoung didn’t rush with returning, in his opinion the band and dancers were enough to keep people’s attention and make them excited. He too focused on the bright dresses and took a drag of the cigarette. He will probably come back on the stage with a hoarse voice, but he worked here long enough to knew, that at this time no one will notice it. His audience won’t pay attention to his voice, all they want to see is his squinted eyes, shiny hair and his long, flawless neck.

Knowing that he stayed here too long, he returned onto the stage. He could feel eyes following him, but he didn’t dare look up, until he started to sing. 

While he was singing, he could finally be himself. He could forget about this ugly world and how much he hated his lifestyle. So he wanted to keep singing, until his throat hurt. With closed eyes, he played with the song. Singing high notes higher that he needed to, just to prove that he shouldn’t be here. 

And when he opened his eyes, he met with a gaze of person who only ensured him that he wasn’t supposed to be here. He never belonged to this place.

“Please, excuse me for a moment, but I need to drink some water” he giggled into the microphone.

His steps were fast, he couldn’t lose him from his sight, even tho he didn’t dare to move. At this moment only the two of them mattered. After so many years, he was right in front of him.

His hand were shaking. He was afraid to say anything, scared that the other will vanish. Doyoung was sure that they will never meet again. Moreover he would never thought that they will reunite in a ‘White Lady’.

“Doyoung” his voice was shaking “Is this really you?”

It was all real. After seven years, they have meet again and it didn’t matter that it was happening in the worse place in this city.

“Yes” Doyoung replied with big smile “It’s me, Yuta.”

They couldn’t properly greet each other, until they went to the supply base. After Doyoung made sure that the door and the shutters were closed, they finally hugged. It was sad that showing affection between mated alpha and mated omega was more accepted, that affection between two omegas.

“I thought that you were dead” Yuta’s breath was hot on his neck “You vanished after you left the train.”

“I never wanted this, believe me.”

Doyoung wasn’t from Seoul. To be honest he forgot long time ago about place where he grow up. Orphanage from his childhood was source of pain and the main reason why he decided to run away.

But he still till this day remember how he jumped into the train, and how he was hiding between crates. First day he was traveling without aim, in the end what a teenager from poor orphanage could know about world. That’s why he traveled ahead and left the train two days later at the train station. He was hungry and planned to steal some food.

He came back when the sky was orange and you could hardly see the sun which was fastly going down. When it was dark, he could easily sneak into the freighter, without worry of someone noticing him. And when the train moved, he could sighed with relief.

“No!”

Surprised he looked out just to see a boy in similar age to him, running after the machine. This sight reminded him how afraid he was to run away.

“”You can do it!” he shouted and reached out to him “Grab my hand!”

The boy’s eyes shined with hope, running even faster than before.

“A bit more!”

When their hands touched, Doyoung used all of his strength to get him into the freighter. Then both of them lied on the cold floor, trying to catch their breath.

“Thank you” said the boy “Thank you so much”

Doyoung looked at him stealthily, just to see the most beautiful smile.

“My name is Doyoung”

“And I’m Yuta” he replied with happy voice.

“So where are you going?”

“As far away as I can” Yuta laugh “But I think that the capital is the great start. And you?”

“I think the same as you” he lied.

Because Doyoung knew nothing about capital or is it the good choice. But he knew that he didn’t want to start new life alone. And the new beginning didn’t seemed so scary when you have a friend with you.

It took them two weeks to get to the capital. Two weeks during which they changed trains , in order to finally get to the right one and the same two weeks, during which they became closer than ever and could proudly name each other as family. Both of them run away to seek better future and getting to the Seoul was supposed to be a start of it. Yuta and Doyoung, two omegas versus the world.

The flaw in their plan was timing. None of them predicted that they would arrive there in the morning, when the sun towered in the sky, leaving no place for shadow.

“Are you ready?” Doyoung asked.

“Like never”

He looked discreetly outside and when he decided that they had a free path, he jumped out of the train. With a smile he looked around the huge train station, unable to believe that they really succeeded. 

However, then he heard the sound of whistle and a shout in his direction. Terrified, he turned to left to see the policeman running towards him. He had to run away, if the stay, they would not only catch him, but they would also discover Yuta. 

With Yuta’s safety in mind, he runned towards the policeman, then quickly passed him. He looked back only one time, just to ensure himself that the man is following him, leaving the train alone. Now he had to just run forward and find a place to hide, he was used to situations like this.

He forgot, however, that the capital is different from the village where he grow up. While there was one older policeman, here was plenty of them, and all of them fast and strong. He was knocked to the ground just when he was about to leave the train station. He hissed, while feeling his skin tearing of his knees and then he screamed when the man kicked him in the stomach.

“You thought you could escape, you little slut” he laughed, gripping his forearm firmly “I don’t know where you came from, but you should have stayed there. Maybe there omegas could afford such a vice, but here alphas bring them in order.”

The policeman spat in his face and shoved him onto his feet. A second later they moved deep into the city, leaving the station, train and Yuta behind them.

“What are you doing here, Yuta?” Doyoung asked as they sat at the table.

“I..” he started hesitantly, nervously moving his fingers “I’m looking for someone”

This answer did not appeal to the younger one. Yuta shouldn’t visit places like ‘White Lady’ and let alone look for someone in them. Such meetings were never a good sign. 

“You have to go home, this is not a place for you. ‘White Lady’ is not as high-class as it seems to be”

“I know perfectly well why this meeting is here” he said firmly “But what are you doing here, Doyoung? How… What happened that you work in this place?”

Since the policeman closed the gate of his cell, three days have passed. It wasn’t that bad because he was getting food and water, but the nights were cold and he couldn’t stand the insults from police officers. He couldn’t wait for the day when he will finally leave this place.

He was looking out of the tiny window when he heard the approaching footsteps. He turned quickly, wishing that it might somehow be Yuta, but he was wrong. It was a policeman with a tall man.

“You will have a company” he laughed and then closed the bars behind new prisoner.

Doyoung returned his eyes to the window, deciding to ignore the presence of the alpha.

“Take it” said the man, while throwing a leather jacket on his legs.

Omega touched it gently, then looked up to meet eyes of his companion. He was too handsome and too well dressed to be here for some theft or fights. People like him were never a good sign.

“I don’t need this, my friend is going to come back for me”

Hearing this statement, the man wasn’t even trying to hide his laugh.

“That’s a good one. Tell me, how long have you been here?”

“Three days.”

“And I’ll leave this place in three hours or even quicker. Therefore put this jacket on, or you will regret it later.”

Reluctantly agreed, he put on the jacket, immediately feeling his numb muscles relax. He glanced at the alpha but then he quickly turned away, seeing his smile.

“You’re so cute. It’s a pity that you’re so young” he said seriously, to which Doyoung glared at him “Hey! Easy! It was only a compliment, but if it makes things better, I don’t like children. On the contrary, I like my omegas older. They have experience” alpha winked at him, enjoying seeing his red face.

Time passed them in silence, but extremely fast. And just as the alpha said earlier, he was released after two hours and forty minutes.

“Good luck” he said with an mocking smirk.

When the week was over, Doyoung lost his hope that Yuta will find him.

When another day passed, the policeman informed him that someone paid the bail for him. However, he never expect to see the same alpha waiting for him.

“Friend didn’t come?” he asked ironically, while putting his jacket on Doyoung’s shoulders “Relax, from today on you have me. I’m the only person you will ever have to trust, do you understand?”

Doyoung shyly nodded, still unable to believe that Yuta is gone.

“I’m Johnny Seo, and you?”

“Doyoung”

“That’s great, but now we have to go. I have a job for you.”

“Before I’ve got on the stage, I worked as the waiter and I used to sell cigarettes. After some time, Johnny decided that I worked for him long enough and I deserve something better. And that’s how I started to perform in ‘White Lady’”Doyoung concluded, trying to keep most of his past secret.

“So you probably know most people here, am I right?” asked Yuta looking at him from under his bangs.

“For sure, but that’s why you should trust me when I say that this is not a place for you”

“Doyoung, you don’t understand. I really need help and Yoon can-”

“Yoon!? Have you gone crazy? This man is insane!”

“So what if he’s dangerous! I prefer to take the risk and get help”

“What help?” younger finally asked.

“Look” he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a distinct mating mark on his neck. It was already scarred, adoring his neck for a long time.

“You have an alpha!? But.. What is it all about?”

“I” he began carefully, grabbing his head “I was so stupid Doyoung! Hansol was nice, handsome, funny and before I knew, we were already mates. It all happened so quickly but we have been together for so many years and everything seemed perfect, until one day Kun told me that he saw Hansol fucking some whore in a fucking broom closet. So I’ve decided to end it, I told him straight away that I knew about him cheating on me and that I wanted to leave, but he did not take it well. He said he would kill me and I truly thought that it’s just a big words but when I tried to leave the house, he hit me and when I fell he started to smother me” he sobbed while pointing on pale marks on his neck “He raped me that night and despite fear, I still wanted to leave but..”

“But?” the other asked.

“Yesterday, I found out that I’m pregnant. I can’t raise a child with him, but I’m too afraid to leave, because what if this time he won’t just hit me in the face? I can’t risk Doyoung, especially after meeting with the only omega lawyer in this country. She clearly told me ‘plan how to escape reasonably or kill him’. The law is always on the alpha side” he paused for a moment “My friend Ten told me that I can find a solution in ‘White Lady’. He also found out that Yoon-”

“That Yoon is going to kill you when he hears about your plans” Doyoung interrupted him sharply “Maybe your friend had good intentions but he don’t know that Yoon has no respect for omegas. He believes in the alpha supremacy and if he knew about your plan, he would do things to you that are worse than death. What’s more, no alpha in this club, no matter how evil and psychotic, won’t help you.”

“I can’t live like this. I don’t even want to.”

Doyoung sighed and pulled a cigarette packet out of this pocket. He placed one of them in his mouth, then offered them to Yuta. He watched closely how the omega struggle to fire it up because of the trembling hands. His skin was bruised in awful blue and purple. 

“What does your husband do?” he asked after the moment.

“We work for the same record label, NCT Entertainment. He’s the manager of one of the girls’ groups.”

“NCT Entertainment?” Doyoung asked amazed.

“Yes, we actually have met there. I work there as a personal secretary of the CEO” 

Yuta didn’t even realize how many thoughts were born in his friend’s head after hearing his words. NCT Entertainment, the best record label in this country and access to it was at his fingertips.

“Is your husband big?”

“Big?” repeated confused Yuta.

“I’m asking about how built is he? Is he tall, muscular, I need to know.”

“Well he’s not really muscular, but he’s certainly athletic and strong. Why do you ask?”

“I’ll help you. As you mentioned earlier, the escape is not an option and there is only one person in ‘White Lady’ who dares to kill the alpha. After all, omegas gotta stick together, am I right?”

“But are you sure? If something goes wrong, it’s over.”

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. But in return I want one thing.”

“What is it?”

“I want to work for NCT Entertainment.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is my second language 😊

Doyoung rarely left ‘White Lady’, especially during the day. His world revolved around the club, or more precisely its owner. He didn’t have time for a walk or to meet new friends. Omega knew Johnny Seo and it was a relation full of commitments.

From the moment their paths crossed, Doyoung did everything the alpha wanted. There wasn’t the day when the omega didn’t felt the constant burden of gratitude that he should have for the elder. If it was not for Johnny, Doyoung would have died a long time ago, whether from starvation, thirst, cold or cruel alpha. And being well aware of this, he tried to work off his debt. Even if Johnny was the biggest asshole he had ever met. 

Johnny Seo, same as Doyoung, didn’t come from Seoul. He was a foreigner, but it didn’t stopped him from subordinating the city to himself. When he wanted something, he got it. But his beginning wasn’t he best. Residents didn’t take him seriously, people avoided him because of his origin. To gain respect, he had to use strength and a whole lot of dirty tricks.

‘White Lady’ was his everything. The club helped him reach unreachable, was the proof of his ambitions and values. The only flaw that the ‘White Lady’ had, were disloyal employees. First the alphas, who thought that they could do everything they wanted to, and then the omegas, who hid the money in their pockets and were always fussing about the smallest touch from the clients. These employees were the cause of the headache that he have had for years.

But then Doyoung appeared. Young but already eye-catching. Saucy, but respecting Johnny.  
An omega, who feeling a hand on his thigh, didn’t flick her. He only moved closer to pull the money out of the pervert's pocket. And when the night was coming to the end and the employees were trying to steal from the owner, Doyoung turned every cent he managed to steal to Johnny. And that’s how the omega gave the beginning to the ‘White Lady’, not even realizing it.

Seven years passed, during which Doyoung devoted his every thought and every second of his life to the ‘White Lady’. Seven years during which he let himself be molested by disgusting alphas, he stole money from their jackets and sometimes drugged them just to robbed their houses. He did all of this for Johnny, who constantly pushed him to the limit of his endurance which Doyoung eventually crossed when he killed someone one night.

It was an omega, pretty but not in the right state of mind, who attacked him when he left the house that he just robbed. Feeling the cold blade on his skin, he reacted quickly without thinking about what he was doing. He never discovered her reason, but he would forever remember the sight of her still body lying in the pool of blood. Then he escaped, not thinking about whether anyone saw them or about the consequences of his crime. At that time, he just wanted to run away and leave it behind.

Interestingly, the girl’s body was found a few hours later, but no one bother to investigate it. In the end she was only an omega.

Ever since then, he had to live with his bloody secret, but it was getting harder every day. Knowing that he still supports the source of cruelty and brutality towards his own rank.

The appearance of Yuta was a chance for a better life for both of them. Admittedly, they will have to get their hands dirty, but maybe only that way omegas can experience the freedom. By getting rid of their demons before the demons get rid of them.

Sitting in the morning at the cafe table, Doyoung felt like not himself, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. On the contrary, it aroused excitement and curiosity in him. If killing Hansol was to bring him more times like this, he was ready to do it.

“I’m sorry for being late” he heard the voice from behind him and a moment later, Yuta sat in front of him.

“It’s alright, I didn’t wait long. Here, I ordered you coffee earlier” he offered him a cup to which the older smiled.

Yuta took a sip before he spoke.

“There’s a job interview tomorrow for the vocal coach and luckily for us, Kun is in charge of it. I told him that you are my close friend with unearthly vocal abilities, who needs work as soon as possible and he promised, that he will make sure that you will get the job. In moments like this we can be glad that we are omegas, Kun wouldn’t refuse to help omega” he said with a smile and then handed him a small card “It’s your pass to enter the NCT Entertainment. The doorman will guide you where you should go.”

“Thanks” answered the younger. He looked at Yuta, who frowned every moment “Are you okay?’

“Yes, of course! I’m just a little bit stressed, but I know it’s the only way out of mine situation”

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll take care of everything. I will make sure to come up with something discreet” he said, gently touching his hand.

“I trust you, Doyoung” he said firmly.

“So you have nothing to worry about.”

NCT Entertainment was a beautiful and huge building. It dominated the other companies and attracted the gaze with its bright, green name. Even a person from outside the Seoul could easily tell, that the record label was the heart of the city.

Doyoung adjust his shirt one more time, then turned to the doorman as Yuta had instructed him.

“Hello! I’m here for the job interview” he began, pulling out the pass.

“As you come in, turn left to the elevators, go to the fourth floor, the door to the conference room will be open.”

“Thank you” he replied and stepped inside.

The entrance hall was dominated by white, only plants and flowers enlivened the boring but yet classy decor. The employees who passed him, were dressed in suits or elegant dresses. For a moment he felt underdressed in his white shirt, but he tried not to care too much about it. 

Without wasting time, he headed to the one of the elevators, which fortunately was on the right floor. He pressed the four and leaned against the cool wall. The door was almost closed when suddenly a hand appeared between them. The elevator reopened and the alpha who was talking on the phone, came in. The man nodded to him and pressed number seven.

“Calm down, I’m already in the elevator and I’ll be there in the minute. Yes, I’ve already said that I have them with me. The other documents should be in the safe along with the money. Yes, yes…” he continued the conversation, however Doyoung has stopped listening to him.

He slowly left the elevator when it stopped and turned around to smile at the man. Alpha blushed slightly and when the door were closing, he ran his hand through his hair nervously. Omega chuckled pretending to be interested, but in reality he was just waiting for the elevator to move. When this occurred, he pressed the button of the second elevator.

“Faster, faster” he mumbled under his nose as he saw that the man is already on the fifth floor. When the door opened , he run right into it, pressing number seven a few times.

This time nobody joined him which he was grateful for. He gladly left the elevator after it stopped and slowly looked around. Firstly, he saw an empty reception so without thinking much, he passed it and looked out from behind the corner to see a huge, glazed office. CEO JUNG proclaimed a metal plate on the door.

Omega frowned when he realized that the glass was soundproof. However, it didn’t prevent him from getting the information he needed. He carefully watched as the alpha from the elevator talks to the other, probably CEO JUNG, who sat behind huge desk. Their conversation was dynamic, they were undeniably arguing. 

However, when the alpha from the elevator gave the other files, his face relaxed. He nodded, then he removed a key from his pocket. He turned around and bent to open the safe. Doyoung eyes widened in shock, seeing the amount of money in there.

“Excuse me, but what are you doing here?” a voice asked from behind him. Terrified, he turned around just to see the omega who was staring at him with suspicious eyes. Doyoung looked nervously at the boy’s perfectly ironed shirt to see the name tag RECEPTIONIST KIM JUNGWOO.

“I’m so happy to see here” he began, trembling “I came here for the job interview, but I’ve lost my way from all this stress. Please help me, I can not miss this interview”

“Oh” now the irritation in his voice disappeared and he looked at him with understanding “You must go to the fourth floor and go straight to the conference room, but you have..” he looked at his watch “three minutes before Seulgi closes the door. And she doesn’t tolerate latecomers.”

“Thank you so much” he said, then looked at the elevator that was currently on the first floor.

“There’s the stairwell” pointed the receptionist “Good luck”

“Thank you” he said, before running to the fourth floor.

Who was Seulgi? What happened to Kun? he wondered, while running down the stairs. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

On the fourth floor he fell with a bang, crashing with another person who was coming out of the elevator. But now he didn’t have time for politeness and he didn’t even think about saying sorry, because he saw the door of the conference room closing.

He rushed there and in the last moment, he stopped the door, struggling with the girl who wanted to close it.

“It’s too late” she growled, but Doyoung wasn’t going to give up.

“The door has not closed yet” he replied with an artificial smile, to which she tried to pull the door harder. Finally, she decided to leave the room, and close the door behind her. Now she was face to face with Doyoung.

“You are late. Both of you are” she announced and curious Doyoung looked behind to see two other omegas.

The one that was standing closer, was also the one that he had collide with. He had a beautiful, honey skin and was holding a large suitcase. The other omega, had just got out of the elevator and had an ID card with himself. He was one of the employees.

“So this is how it is?” Doyoung began dramatically and everybody looked at him in confusion “This boy” he pointed to an omega with a suitcase “has come a huge way to try to fight for a position in this company. He probably spent all of this savings on the trip and came here from the train station straight away and you want to close the door because he was late by a few seconds?”

“The punctuality is important” the girl replied. Doyoung was about to continue his speech when he was interrupted by the sobbing. 

“I came here to earn money for my sick grandma’s surgery. I don’t know how I will be able to go back home and look her at the face. She will be so disappointed in me, I’m just a failure” 

His crying was louder with each second, so Doyoung embraced him. He gently stroked his back, sending the woman a look full of disappointment.

“Seulgi, let them in, it was my fault” said the omega who was standing near the elevator “They would be here on time if I didn’t delay the elevator. I just wanted to talk with this one alpha, I didn’t think that they were in rush, you know how it is” he laughed awkwardly and surprisingly, Seulgi opened the door again.

“Only this time” she said, looking straight into Doyoung’s eyes and entering the room, leaving them alone.

“Thanks” Doyoung said, knowing that the boy lied just to help them.

“It’s not a big deal, you were doing great on your own” he replied, pointing at the omega who a moment ago was crying his eyes out, and now was standing next to him with a sly smile. 

“I need this job” he commented and together with Doyoung, they entered the conference room and took two seats at the back.

Seulgi stood in the middle of the room, giving a speech about how great the NCT Entertainment is. Doyoung sighed irritably and looked at the clock. Is it possible that the hands of a clock was moving slower that they usually do?

“Hey” he heard the whisper on his right side “I’m Ten, and you?” omega introduced himself.

So he was the Ten, who decided to advise Yuta to seek help in ‘White Lady’.

“I’m Doyoung. Where are you from?” he asked, while looking at the large suitcase.

“I’m from Seoul”

“So what the luggage is for?” he asked confused.

“I was asked to choose - freedom or home, and for me the answer was simple.”

The whole vocal coach training turned out to be extremely tiring and dumb. Doyoung was sure that most of things had been planned by seulgi, who was watching everything with a sly grin. He was certain that if it wasn’t for the need of job, most of the gathered would have left the room a long time ago. However, the torment was finally over and the girl was about to announce names of the chosen ones.

“At the beginning, I would like to thank all of you who have wanted to contribute to the development of our company. However, there are only four positions and only the best could got them” she said with a fake smile “I would like to congratulate Yoona, Sooyoung, Ten and Mina. The others can go home.”

Most people, sadly headed to the exit. Ten puzzled look between Doyoung and Seulgi. Both of them were well aware that he was better that the majority of the chosen ones.

Without thinking, Doyoung walked quickly toward the girl who wanted to leave the room. Before she took the next step, Doyoung was standing right in front of her.

“What?” Seulgi asked, while tossing her hair back

“Why did you do that? You know perfectly well that I’m better than most of them.”

“Better? Forgive me for making you aware, but either you have a too high opinion about yourself or you just have a hearing problems.”

“Soonly, you will have some problems” he growled, reaching for the folder with results.

“What are you doing!?” she cried indignantly, hiding the documents behind her back.

“I have the right to know my results.”

“You have no right here, you-”

“Seulgi” interrupted them a low voice.

Both of them looked towards the door to see a handsome man in a suit. His presence dominated over gathered, who decided to stay and watch the course of events.

Alpha watched them curiously, holding in this hands documents that he had just looked at. It was a group of omegas and a clear quarrel coming from the conference room, that he decided to stop and took care of the matter.

“What’s going on?” he asked, never leaving Seulgi and the other omega from his sight.

“Mr. Jung, it’s nothing worth your time. We have a small problem here, but I’m already taking care of it.”

Hearing the name, Doyoung immediately associated how he knew the man. He was watching him in his office some time ago. CEO Jung looked definitely more dominant at close range. With his perfectly arranged hair and an expensive suit. He looked quite impossible in his perfection.

“If this problem, caused me to stop on my way to office, it means that you can’t deal with it. So I will ask one more time, what’s going on?” this time Doyoung decided to answer for Seulgi.

“Your employee is biased and didn’t give me a job, even though I was better than the others.”

Alpha sighed and looked at the watch on his left hand.

“Please, follow me” he said to Doyoung and headed towards the door.

They reached the seventh floor in silence. Alpha was busy reading the documents and Doyoung followed him, wondering what to do. Before he knew, CEO Jung opened the door to his office and ordered him to sit in the chair.

Alpha sat in front of him and put the documents aside. Only then, he finally gave all of his attention to the omega in front of him.

Doyoung could not deny that he alpha looked like a demigod. Eyes, that seemed to know everything about him, a smile that steal hearts and a bone structure worth killing for. CEO Jung was a wet dream of every omega.

“So, you are…?” alpha began.

“Kim Doyoung.”

“Kim Doyoung” he repeated after him “What a pretty name.”

“I’m aware of that” he said and the alpha couldn’t not laugh at that. He leaned back on his chair and continued. 

“Which academy did you go to?”

“None. I’m self-taught” he replied honestly.

“Self-taught?” Jung repeated with a wide smile.

“Yes” Doyoung said surely “Haven’t you ever studied anything on your own?”

“To be honest, I’ve never studied. I preferred to run away with my friends and party all night. But please don’t tell my father. I wouldn’t want him to think he wasted his money” he winked at him, then walked around the desk to stand right behind him.

“I imagine that after doing well on the testes, you don’t know why you weren’t chosen” he said to his right ear. His breath was hot and from this distance, Doyoung smelled his cologne.

“Why?” he asked in a whisper.

“It’s your voice.”

“What?” he asked while turning around so that their faces were almost touching. 

“Your voice is too sweet” he whispered with a smirk “Our idols would be jealous and insecure.”

“If I may be so bold, Mr. Jung” he said while gently touching his chest “what you are saying is a nonsense.”

“Excuse me?” said shocked, but also amused alpha.

“My friend Taeil, has a sweeter voice than mine, and while listening to him I always felt inspired and motivated.” 

They looked at each other in silence, alpha intrigued and omega confident. The CEO tightened his hands on the back of the chair, then returned to his previous place.

“Why do you want to be a vocal coach?”

“You want me to say it’s the greatest job in the world. But we both know I’d be lying” he stopped, however seeing the amusement on the man’s face, he decided to continue “Your job is much better. But, unfortunately, I’m told it isn’t available.” 

“An omega with character, the gift of the gab and a sense of humor.”

“Not the first one you’ve met” he replied.

“I’ve met a few… but I don’t know if any were like you.”

“No, they weren’t.”

Feeling the intense gaze on him, Doyoung wanted to look away, focus on his hands or pants. He wanted to hide his face in his hands and forget about how his heart beat faster and stronger than ever. It was the first time he felt so hot and he knew that this feeling needs to be destroyed. Alphas weren’t for him, they were just a trouble and distraction. 

That’s why he proudly kept eye contact and when the alpha got up, he did the same. Together they headed towards the door, omega trying to ignore the hand on his back. The CEO let him in the door and turned to his receptionist.

“Jungwoo, see Doyoung downstairs and tell Seulgi he’s on the list.”

Then he looked back at the omega. His hand was still resting on his back and there was a sly smile on his lips. He leaned over Doyoung to whisper centrally into his ear.

“Welcome aboard, Kim Doyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this fic. It's so much fun writing it and I hope that you will enjoy reading it 🧡 Please leave kudos and comments if you like it, it means a world to me 💚


	3. Chapter 3

Ten was by far the most annoying person in the world. He was loud, confident and above all, he loved to tease Doyoung. Although they knew each other only for a few days, at the very sound of his voice, Doyoung rolled his eyes and sometimes even clenched his fists. However, omega noticed that apart from the moments in which Ten was giving him a headache, he liked him. Of course he would not say it aloud, but Ten was a person who Doyoung admired and respected.

Ten was constantly destroying the image of omega created by society. He was not afraid to talk about discrimination and omega rights, or rather the lack of them. He was always faithful to himself and motivated the other omegas to fight the world’s norms. His behavior and words, were often insulted but he still was proud of who he was. Ten was an omega that Doyoung would like to be, but he was not brave enough.

“We should go out for drinks tonight” said Ten, when they were heading towards the exit after work “We are literally best friends and you don’t even want to meet me outside the company.”

“We are not best friends, Yuta is my best friend. And besides, we only know each other for a few days and I barely tolerate you” Doyoung said.

“It’s just a detail. So better doll up, tonight we’re going to party.”

“Today I really can’t” he said honestly “I already have plans and it’s very important.”

Ten looked at him skeptically, but eventually gave up.

“Next time I won’t accept any excuse, do you understand?”

“Yes, yes” Doyoung sighed, rolling his eyes “Anyway, do you know how to get there?” he asked while showing him address.

“Guesthouse? Why are looking for a guesthouse?”

“I live in not-so-nice area and now that I have a decent job, I want to move out.”

“I understand, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’ve probably chosen the worst guesthouse in Seoul. The one where I stay is definitely better and there are rooms available, so I’ll talk to the owner and you can move there even today.”

“That sounds great” Doyoung replied excitedly “How will I get there?”

“Finally a good question! There is no other person that know Seoul as good as me. So from our workplace, you walk down the street until you reach the hospital and then you turn right and continue to walk straight until you see the guesthouse. That’s the quickest way” said Ten with a smile.

“Or a huge lie.”

Both of them turned to see the alpha, who looked at them with a wide smile. Doyoung wanted to ignore him and return to their conversation, however, Ten approached the alpha and let his hands to rest on his waist.

“Excuse me, but I know the way to my home perfectly well.”

“And I know it even better, after all it’s not you who have to climb in through the back window.”

“Nobody ever told you to come.”

“No one protested either” he said and leaned to kiss him, however, Ten pushed him away with a big smile.

“Will I see you tonight?” alpha asked.

“You wish” laughed Ten “I’m going to school.”

Doyoung freezed immediately. Everyone knew that sometimes in the evenings at school, there were organized meeting for omegas. Meetings during which omegas talk about discrimination and how to fight for their rights. And although these meetings were organized legally, only few omegas dared to talk about them, let alone attend. 

“Okay, have fun.” 

Their lips connected again and then they said goodbye with a happy smiles. Ten watched him until the alpha vanished behind the door, then turned to confused Doyoung.

“What?”

“Nothing” said Doyoung “I just didn’t expect that you have a boyfriend.”

“Oh sweetie, he’s not my boyfriend” he laughed “Jinyoung is just a friend who treats omegas as equal. And let me tell you, there’s nothing more sexy than a man who respect you.”

“Oh shut up” Doyoung cringed and Ten laughed again.

Meetings with Yuta were like nothing else. You could almost name them as adventures with how thrilling they were. Time spent with Yuta was pleasant, exciting and risky. Therefore, in order not to arouse suspicions, they organized them in various places. Starting with “White Lady”, then cozy cafe and today bar where someone’s birthday was celebrated.

They sat in a corner, away from the crowd where the music was quiet and they didn’t had to scream to hear each other.

“How do you like the new job?” asked Yuta, as the young girl collected empty bottles from the next table.

“It’s not bad. A bit boring, but Ten tries to make up for it by making my life miserable.”

“I’m almost certain that it’s his way of showing affection” the older laughed.

“Who knows, he is very unpredictable.”

“That’s true, but trust me when I say that he’s trustworthy. He’s a really good friend.”

Seeing the girl go away and that they are finally left alone, Doyoung eyes immediately became darker.

“I know how we will do it. It may take some time, but it’s probably the safest way to go.” Doyoung began.

“What do you mean?” Yuta urged, while nervously playing with the label on the bottle. 

“We will poison him.”

“Poison” he repeated surprised “Do you have it?”

“I will” Doyoung declared “I need money, though.”

“How much?” Yuta asked determinedly, but when he heard the sum, hope disappeared from his eyes.

“But hey, don’t worry. I have a plan.”

“As always” 

“We must to rob NCT Entertainment.”

Hearing this, Yuta laughed, disbelieving Doyoung’s words.

“Are you crazy? You want to rob the most influential company in the capitol?”

“This is our only option” Doyoung said “As you know, we can’t wait too long and both of us have access to NCT.”

“But what if there is no money? Maybe we should just do something when Hansol falls asleep…”

“Don’t even start” Doyoung snapped “Believe me, I’ve seen your husband in work and I’m sure that even together we wouldn’t had a chance with him. And as for the money, they are there for sure, I’ve seen them.”

Yuta drank a few, large sips. He brushed his hair nervously, keeping his eyes on the couple that was sitting near them. A boy and a girl were staring at each other as if the world outside them didn’t exist. Their eyes were shining and smile never left their faces. They were happy and in love. They were what he and Hansol had never been and never will be. They were real mates.

“Let’s do it” he said firmly.

“Great! I already have the outline of the plan in my head, but I lack informations.”

“I’ll find out everything you need” Yuta declared.

Ten entered the school auditorium, a few minutes before the start of the meeting. He looked with a smile at the center of the room, where the microphone was placed for the first time. It was a good start, a small but very special change. He clearly remembers his first meeting. Small classroom, no sound system or good lighting. 

Then he looked at the audience. Apart from him, there were eight other omegas in the room, each sitting alone. He slowly moved to the middle row, knowing that from there he would clearly see and hear everything. He was about to sit down, when he realized that there was another omega in the same row. Omega that he knew.

“Hi” he began hesitantly.

Omega glanced at him, startled but soon, a lovely, polite smile appeared on his face.

“Hey! Did you manage to get a job?” he asked with a smile.

“Oh yes! It was easy for me, but Doyoung had some problems with Seulgi” he laughed “I wanted to thank you for your help, but I couldn’t find you.”

“Recently I was sick” he replied, scratching his neck. He was embarrassed, so Ten was sure that by sick he meant ‘I was in heat’.

“I didn’t expect to meet a familiar face here. It’s really nice to know that not only I have such views.”

“I know perfectly what you mean.”

Ten held eye contact with pleasure, for the first time seeing in others eyes pure understanding.

“Is this seat taken?” he asked and Kun smiled.

At the moment he sat down, a woman came up to the microphone, greeting everyone. Her words were identical to those of the previous meeting, but it didn’t bother Ten. What was important for him were microphone in the middle of the room and the person next to him.

Doyoung was waiting for Yuta by the staircase on the fifth floor. Two days have passed since their last meeting and today Yuta should have all informations that they needed. 

Bored, he watched the simple painting of the sunrise as he heard the sound of the elevator opening behind him.

“Did you have to take an eternity?” he sighed, turning around but to his surprise, he didn’t find Yuta there.

“I didn’t know that we had an appointment” the CEO laughed.

“Mr. Jung” he started but alpha interrupted him.

“Jaehyun is alright” he said, coming up to him.

“Jaehyun” he repeated, wanting to hear his name would sound from his mouth. And it sounded very good, too good.

“So how do like to job?” asked Jaehyun, standing too close to Doyoung. Omega felt the warmth emanating from the alpha.

“It’s okay” he replied, turning back to the painting “Coworkers are worse” he said, thinking about Yuta who was late, tiring Ten, self-obsessed Seulgi and about Jaehyun he didn’t know what personal space was.

“Coworkers? Should I know something?” asked worried alpha, touching his waist lightly, but Doyoung quickly moved away from him.

“Nothing serious, they are just fucking irritating” he said and after a while he added, looking straight into Jaehyun's eyes “I don’t need company. I like being alone.”

Jaehyun opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang. He was clearly irritated, looking between Doyoung and the phone.

“Excuse me, but it’s important. We’ll talk later” he said and moved quickly ahead.

“I hope there won’t be a lot of these conversations” Doyoung whispered.

“Doyoung, I’m so sorry” said Yuta who just walk up to him “I feel like you always have to wait for me, but today I have an excuse. I was browsing Jaehyun’s notes as soon as he left his office and…”

“Doyoung! Yuta!”

Both annoyed looked at Ten who was heading towards them.

“Hi Ten.” said Yuta, while Doyoung just sighed.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“You can stop acting, Doie. I know how much you love me” said Ten “Today, we are going to the bar with Kun as a thank you.”

“Kun? What thanks?” he asked lost.

“Kun is an omega that helped us with Seulgi. I met him a few days ago and he’s a great guy. And as you never want to go out with me, today you have no choice. There will be Kun, me, Yuta…”

“I’m invited?” Yuta asked.

“Of course, we are friends.”

They met in the same bar, where a few days earlier Yuta and Doyoung talk about robbing NCT Entertainment. Smoke and the smell of sweating bodies were floating in the air. The bar was almost full, Doyoung was shocked that they were able to find a free table.

Doyoung held a glass of wine in his hand, watching Ten and Kun who were sitting in front of him. Both of them had a bottle of beer in their hands, only Yuta decided for a bottle of cold water because of his condition.

“So Kun” Doyoung began calmly “do you now regret, that you’ve helped us get a job? Let’s be honest, Ten know how to get on someone’s nerves.”

Omega laughed at his words and Ten kicked Doyoung under the table.

“Stop pretending Doie. You would die without me. And besides, Kun loves my company, right?”

“Well…”

Doyoung could not laughed at that, especially seeing Ten’s outraged face.

“I’m just kidding, you’re not so bad” Kun corrected himself and Doyoung smiled at him. Kun was too nice, too kind.

“Let’s have a toast!” exclaimed Ten.

“Toast?” Doyoung repeated skeptically. He was sure that no one except Ten was excited about this idea.

“Yes! Let’s have a toast to our friendship! This is literally a historic moment, today we created a squad!”

“Oh my God” Kun sighed heavily.

Eventually, everyone got up and Ten gave a short but incredibly exaggerated speech. Aften that they drank, sealing their fates together.

“Ten!” someone shouted from a distance.

A happy and tipsy Jinyoung stopped at their table. Soon Ten disappeared with him on the dance floor. Next Kun announced that he was going to smoke outside the bar. Just a few minutes ago, Doyoung had a normal life, but now him and Yuta had to return to reality.

“There will be a party for all employees on Friday” said Yuta.

“That’s soon” Doyoung replied, frowning.

“I know, but we don’t know when will another chance come.”

“Sooner is better than later, right?”

“So what’s the plan?” Yuta asked.

“We will do it like this…”

Kun deeply sighed when he returned to the bar. In the distance, he saw Yuta and Doyoung engaged in conversation that seemed important. Not wanting to disturb them, he sat at the bar, asking for another bottle of beer. As he waited, he looked around the room and his eyes immediately landed on Ten.

He danced with alpha’s hands on his waist, never losing the smile. He relished the music and the neon lights gave him an unearthly look.

Ten was beautiful. So damn beautiful.

Kun wanted to get rid of this thought since the day they met. He knew perfectly well that he should not think about other omega, but whenever he was with Ten, he just felt so damn good. He forgot about everything and let himself enjoy Ten’s naturalness. An omega with beautiful face and soul full of fire and character.

When they were together, Kun forgot about the existence of omegas and alphas. When they were together, there was only Kun and Ten. No omega and omega. And it was nice and lovely feeling to forget about everything and just to be free. But sadly, this feeling always disappeared whenever Ten walked away.

“I’m so thirsty” Ten said while taking Kun’s cold bottle. Alpha sat next to Kun and let Ten sat on his lap. 

“Hello, I’m Jinyoung” he introduced himself, hugging Ten who was drinking Kun’s beer.

“Kun”

“Oh I know this. Ten can’t stop talking about you” he laughed and Ten rolled his eyes, returning him the bottle.

Did it mean something that Ten couldn’t stop talking about him? Did his heart also beat faster when their legs slightly touched? Would it be weird if Kun put the bottle to his lips?

“That’s not true” omega laughed.

“But you told me enough to know that we all share the same views” he smiled to which Kun tense a little bit “It’s nice to know that there is more beautiful inside and outside omegas in this world” he winked at him.

Kun glanced nervously at Ten, but he was busy watching people on the dance floor. A moment later he announced that he was going to dance, leaving Kun and Jinyoung alone.

Alpha moved his chair closer to Kun to make their talk easier. He leaned toward him and Kun felt his hot breath near his ear. 

“For how long do you attend meetings?” he asked.

“About three years” Kun replied, trying to focus on the conversation, not on how perfectly good Ten looked in blue light.

“Like me! I’m slightly surprised that we have never met. Who is your favourite speaker? Personally, I like Soyeon. I still remember her rap about how alphas should suck her dick.”

Kun laughed remembering this situation.

“This rap deserves to be called an anthem” he smiled and turned to look at Jinyoung.

Their faces were only a few inches apart. He could see how Jinyoung was constantly looking at his lips, biting his bottom lip, but Kun felt nothing. He didn't feel the need to look at Jinyoung’s mouth or to lick his own lips. He didn’t feel the raising temperature of his body or butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t feel what he should feel when he was near alpha. He didn’t feel the way he felt with Ten.

“Excuse me, but I need to go to the bathroom” he said and left, without waiting for an answer. 

He elbowed his way through the crowd, ignoring the insults sent in his direction. He need to be alone.

One person passed by him, when he was entering the bathroom and fortunetely there was no one else. He turned on the water and washed his face. He sighed with relief, feeling the cold water on his skin.

“Kun?” he looked up to see Ten, who was standing behind him, in the mirror “Are you okay? You look really pale?”

Ten came up to him and Kun smelled the sweet smell of peaches and honey. He probably smells stronger than omega because of the recent heat, so the bathroom was filled with the smell of peaches and flowers.

“Hey, everything’s okay?” Ten asked, touching gently his arm.

And here it is. Accelerated breathing, his heart was beating faster and skin is on fire.

“Yes” he said quietly, afraid that the tone of his voice would betray him.

“You know” Ten began “if it’s about Jinyoung, then feel free to go after him. We are just friends with benefits and even though he like me, I will never return his feelings. He’s a nice alpha and he deserves to be with the best omega” his smile was delicate, just lovely.

“I like him” said Kun “but…”

“But?” repeated confused omega.

They were alone. Loud music seemed to disappear, the only thing he could hear was his beating heart. Did Ten also hear it? Did he also feel how his blood was turning into pure fire and his breath lost its meaning?

He stood closer to Ten, placing one hand on his neck and the other on his cheek, which he gently stroked. Their eyes met, Kun’s sincere and Ten’s shocked.

Kun licked his lips.

“I like you more.”

Their lips touched for a short moment, a heavenly moment. It was an innocent kiss, full of shyness and uncertainty. It was pure and honest.

And then Ten grabbed him by his waist and kissed him hard. It was chaotic, fast and clumsy. They wanted to get the most out of it, none of them have ever felt so good. As Ten bit his bottom lip, Kun’s fingers grabbed his hair. They moaned into each others mouths, letting their hands wander.

“I like you, Ten” Kun mumbled into his neck.

Suddenly someone hit the door and terrified Ten pushed him away. Kun looked at him, loving the sight of Ten’s flushed skin and wet marks on his neck. However, Ten was looking in horror at the door, that remained closed. He couldn’t stop thinking about what if someone saw them.

“I’m sorry” said Ten, then ran out of the bathroom, leaving Kun alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys like Kun as confident gay? I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but I had some problems with my internet, but everything is okay now. Also I'm in love with Nct dream comeback, it's so good ✨ My favourite songs are 119 and best friend, what about you? And what the fuck is wrong with their manager. How dare she to treat Renjun so badly 😭 sm get your shit together  
> I hope you like new chapter and please support Nct 💚


	4. Chapter 4

Yuta slowly walked down the street. He was humming a song, he had recently heard in the radio, while staring at the stars in the sky. Despite the late hour, the streets were filled with people, full of life and charm.

Seeing his home in front of him, he slowed down. He hated this house. From the outside it may look nice, but nobody knew about the nightmare, this four walls hid.

How did he end up here? He ran away from home seeking the better future but he just ended in the bigger mess. It was like jumping from the frying pan into the fire. So what if he had a good job and a husband, when that husband slowly destroyed everything he achieved. Betrayals, beatings, rapes - is this how they future will look like?

Yuta will not allow it.

He entered the house quietly, trying not to make too much noise. He didn’t dare to turn on the lights and headed to the bathroom in the dark. He was passing by the living room when the lights came on.

“Where have you been?”

He slowly turned around, hearing his husband’s cold tone. He focused on Hansol’s shirt, too scared to look him in the eyes.

“I left you a message saying I was going out with friends.” he said quietly.

“And did I agree to this?” he asked.

“You didn’t reply to me, so I thought-”

“So you thought wrong! Are you really so dumb not to understand that I rule here? When you want something, you came, ask and I give you permission or not! This is not difficult at all!”

“I’m sorry, I’ll be better.” he whispered.

Hearing the approaching footsteps, he held his breath. He shuddered, feeling Hansol’s hand tugging his hair.

“It’s fine, I’m here. So who are these friends?” he asked gently.

“Is it so important?”

“Give me the names.” he growled.

“Doyoung, Kun and Ten.”

Hansol nodded as he sat on the couch. He pulled Yuta and took him onto his lap. One of his hands rested on his waist when the other massaged his thigh. Feeling his touch, omega felt disgusted and cornered.

“I don’t like them” Hansol said, kissing his neck “Qian is full of himself and Ten is a slut who thinks he’s equal to me.”

“They are my friends.”

“I don’t like them, sweetheart” his words sounded like a threat “Stop meeting them, understand? Such omegas are just a trash and I don’t want you near them. Besides, meeting without any alpha? What will people think about that? I do it only for your own good.”

Hansol’s hands gripped him tighter and his kisses turned into painful bites. Yuta hissed in pain, feeling how alpha’s teeth break his skin.

“Stop”

“Why are you like this, Yuta?” Hansol sighed, clenching his hands on Yuta’s waist “Have you already forgotten who helped you find yourself in Seoul? Have you forgotten who helped you get a job? You are nothing without me.”

“I don’t feel like it.” he said quietly.

“You never fucking feel like it” he growled, pushing him off his lap “You are so selfish, Yuta.”

Omega watched Hansol grab his jacket and leave the house with a loud bang. He knew perfectly well, alpha won’t come back today. He would find a relief in his lover’s arms, but this thoughts only made Yuta feel more guilty with every second.

Am I selfish, he thought, looking at his bleeding knees. Maybe if he would quit his job after getting married, it wouldn’t be like that? Maybe it really was his fault, he was too focused on his job. Is it because he didn’t devote all of his attention to Hansol? Was he such a bad husband? Was it really his fault?

Deep in thought, he headed to the bathroom and watched the hot water fill the bathtub. He took off his clothes, but before he got into the tub, he looked in the mirror. There were red palm marks on his hips, as well as on his forearm. There were purple and green bruises on his thighs, scratches here and there. He was disgusting, but these marks reminded him, he wasn’t selfish. He wasn’t a bad husband.

Without waiting any longer, he immersed himself in hot water, trying to wash off alpha’s dirty touch.

Ten avoided Kun. Well, it wasn’t surprising, looking at their last meeting, but it couldn’t be hidden that Kun felt disappointed. He blamed himself for what he did, but didn’t expect the kiss to destroy their entire relation. Ten didn’t seem to be a person who avoids confrontation, but appearances are deceptive.

The days passed, and omega still avoided him at every turn. It hurt, it would be better to just say ‘sorry Kun but I don’t like you’ than all this cat and mouse game. 

Omega decided, the easiest solution was to forget. That’s why the day before the party for employees, he tried to drown his memories in martini. 

He wanted to forget. Correction, he had to forget. All these feelings were a mistake, a figments of imagination. He was drunk and even if he felt something, it was definitely towards Jinyoung, not Ten. His heart raced because of alpha, he dreamed about alpha’s hands on his body, his body tremble at every sound of alpha’s voice. 

It’s because of the alpha. It’s because of the alpha. All of this is a one big lie.

“I have to go to the bathroom, but I’ll be back.” he heard a familiar voice behind him “Don’t run away, okay?”

“I promise nothing, you know me.”

He turned uncertainly. Near him stood Ten, watching Jinyoung leave. He snorted as he saw the sappy scene. Ten may say there’s nothing between them, but his actions contradict his words.

“You can follow him, no one will judge you.” he said before he even knew.

Ten looked at him and quickly focused his eyes on the ground. Not knowing why, this sight irritated Kun. Ten is so progressive, loyal to himself, but one kiss made him unable to look his in the eyes. For God's sake, it was just a kiss!

He focused on his martini and after a moment Ten joined him. This whole situation was awkward and he realized that it was all his fault, but he couldn’t control his feelings. He was angry, hurt, lost and guilty.

“I’m sorry” apologized Kun “I’m so sorry.”

Ten smiled slightly and offered him a cigarette.

“Let’s forget about this” said Ten “We were both drunk.”

Omega looked at him. He was wearing a blue shirt that revealed his collarbones and his skin glistened like gold. He focused his eyes on the cigarette which was placed between his lips.

“Yes, we were drunk.”

“You know I’m busy today” Ten began “but I want to fix everything between us. When I met you I was sure we would be best friends.”

Best friends. It was supposed to be consolation from Ten, but Kun felt like he had been slapped.

“Will you be at the party tomorrow?” he nodded “So you won’t get rid of me. We will spend the whole night together and become partners in crime, as I always planned. But now I have to go.” he said goodbye.

This conversation had good intentions, but Kun could only focused on deeper meaning of ‘we will spend the whole night together’. Angry, he sipped his martini and took a long puff.

He honestly preferred it when Ten avoided him. It hurt less.

The party for employees took place in an elegant hotel. Large chandeliers decorated ceiling and the girl singing on stage made the atmosphere more pleasant. The aim of this party was to integrate people and spread loyalty to the company.

However, this party was different from those of previous years and the night seemed to never end. So much happened, it was hard to believe that time didn’t stop even for a moment.

Doyoung 10:37 p.m.

Doyoung was at better parties. He watched people being thrown out of the club, threatened with weapon and people planned murders. This one, on the other hand, was boring.

At first glance, it was obvious that even here common people and the elite don’t mix up. People with higher ranks were sitting in lodge, having fun while drinking the most expensive champagne. The others sat at the simple tables, drinking cheap vodka with their friends. The only thing worth watching, according to Doyoung, was the girl singing into the microphone. An energetic, beautiful omega with curly hair and polite smile. He felt a little bit sorry for her beauty. He doubted, she could handle the horny alphas who was watching her.

But it wasn’t his problem. He didn’t come here to play a hero or make new friends. He had more important things on his mind.

He sat alone at the table, discreetly watching one of the lodges. In the center of it, sat a smiling Jung Jaehyun, who apparently didn’t realize that only the elite was enjoying his party. Well, he had good intentions, but in the end he was an alpha from perfect house. He probably got everything he wanted since the beginning.

Seeing the man get up and move towards the bar, omega proceeded to act. He grabbed a glass that had been empty for several hours and approached bar.

“Same as before” he told the bartender.

“Isn’t it my favourite omega, Kim Doyoung?” asked Jaehyun with a big smile. His cheeks were pink and his tie was loose. He was wasted, like most others.

“Favourite? I will be honest, no one has ever called me that. They usually prefer to use ‘the worst’ or ‘mean’”

Alpha shook his head as if these words offended him.

“You’re surrounded by fools, but fortunately, now you have me.”

“Really?” he asked, playing with Jaehyun’s tie “And how do you know, I don’t like to be insulted?”

“You like when people insult you? As in-”

“Why don’t you find out by yourself?”

Jaehyun’s hands rested firmly on his waist, dark eyes glancing at his lips from time to time.

“What do I have to do?” his voice was hoarse and Doyoung had to admit, he sounded amazing.

“Just prove that you’re a good company.’’ he gave him a smile “Drink, it’s your party after all.”

He watched with satisfaction as Jaehyun swallowed his whiskey. Without thinking, he leaned over the counter and grabbed the bottle of alcohol when the bartender wasn’t looking. He took alpha’s hand in his and led them to the stairs, which he knew were leading to the balcony.

“We shouldn’t go there” Jaehyun said, pointing out the red tape which was supposed to stop them from entering.

Doyoung stepped over the tape and turned toward the alpha. Jaehyun was standing in front of the stairs, holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand while the other was still reaching towards him. He looked at Doyoung with adoration, as if omega was something unique, precious and special. But in his eyes he also saw hesitation, he was still an alpha with perfect background. He had a reputation to maintain.

Doyoung laughed and slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. With a sly smile, he displayed his flawless neck and collarbones.

“I thought you would be a better company” he pouted “Apparently, I was wrong. I think I will go and look for another alpha who-”

“Stop it” Jung snarled, stepping over the tape. Their bodies were only a few inches apart. Omega felt the heat beating from alpha and his rapid breaths on his neck “Don’t mention other alphas.”

His heart was racing and a smile settled on his lips. Jaehyun leaned toward him, his lips almost brushing Doyoung’s, but before he could do this, Doyoung ran up the stairs. Omega laughed, hearing quick steps behind him.

He was already on the top, when strong arms brought him closer to alpha’s chest. Jaehyun hold him tightly and slowly started to swing them to the beat of the music. Firm hands on his waist, lips humming a song directly into his ear and feeling of butterflies in his stomach. That was nice.

Doyoung turned in his arms and gently pushed him away. 

“Do you know why we’re here?” he asked with a smile.

“To dirty talk?” he replied and Doyoung burst out laughing.

“No!” he grinned “I only do this in the bedroom.” he commented and alpha cursed under his breath.

“You can perfectly hear here music.” he confessed honestly and sat on one of the armchairs “I love music.”

Jaehyun walk up to him, but instead of taking another armchair, he lifted Doyoung and placed him on his lap.

“I also love music, but it’s not shocking. After all I’m the owner of one of the best labels.

“Why music?” Doyoung asked, leaning his head on his chest.

Alpha hugged him tightly, before answering. Doyoung felt extremely safe and calm in his arms. As if the whole world ceased to exist.

-My parent were always busy. Their careers were more important than me. I was a lonely child, no friends, I didn’t matter to my parents. The only person who cared about me was out maid. She taught me how to play piano, to give me some kind of activity. We played and sang together, she became a family. Sadly she was an old woman and she passed away. Since she’s gone, whenever I had a problem or I was just struggling, music helped me. Music is my safe place. And what about you?”

“Likewise” he said quickly “Music helped me survive.”

He felt great in his embrace. He was safe and for the first time in a long time he felt like he was worth happiness. It was beautiful but also fake. He didn’t deserve to feel good, it wasn’t his goal either. Therefore, he raised his head and sat astride on Jaehyun’s lap, wanting to regain control. 

“Let’s drink” he offered, but seeing how Jaehyun begin to bother with the glasses, he laughed out loud “Put that down, you idiot. We will drink from the bottle.”

He watched as the alpha took couple sips and few drops of liquor ran down his neck. He leaned and slowly licked the whiskey from his body. Jaehyun’s hands tightened around his hips, pulling his body even closer.

“Fuck, you’re so hot” groaned alpha.

“Did you like it?” he asked, biting his bottom lip.

“You don’t even know how fucking much.”

“Have a drink and I” he leaned over his ear “will taste it directly from your body.”

He placed his hand on his chest, gently sliding his hands up and down. Jaehyun was muscular, Doyoung was sure he could felt hard abs under his shirt. 

But more importantly, he could sensed the key in his pocket. The key that was his goal from the beginning.

Midnight

As agreed, Yuta was waiting near stairs. He stood behind one of the pillars, invisible to everyone but Doyoung. They exchanged glances and then, Doyoung headed towards the exit and Yuta upstairs.

The night was cold and the streets were empty. Fortunately, the hotel wasn’t far away from NCT Entertainment, so soon he could see the green sign. He walked quickly up the stairs and headed to the doorman. He calmly handed the pass to the tired man.

He wanted to do it as fast as possible. Get inside, head to the seventh floor, take the money and leave. Today, the whole building was empty and getting rid of camera footage wasn’t hard for someone who grow up in ‘White Lady”. He’ll finish before the sun rises.

“This is a day pass.”

“What?” he asked confused.

“A day pass.”

“I’ve never heard about it.” Doyoung snorted.

“Because it’s new, in force since yesterday. For now, only I can check who can enter company and when, you will get new passes probably tomorrow. But yeah, as a vocal coach, you have no reason to came here at night. So get out of here” said the bored, old man.

That wasn’t the plan.

Doyoung sighed irritated and looked at the doorman one more time. He was an older alpha with a belly and gray hair. Things we do for friends.

He leaned toward alpha so the shirt would fall off his shoulder and his pheromones would reach a doorman. He reluctantly put one hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Is there maybe a possibility you could make an exception for me?” he fluttered his eyelashes “I just need to take a key to my apartment.” he pleaded, but the man only pushed his hand away.

“No can do.” he said and looked him in the eyes “Besides, you reek of alpha, so I’m sure you’ll find a place to sleep.”

“Fuck you.” Doyoung growled and headed to the guest house. How would he explain Yuta that all of this was for nothing?

Ten 11:22 p.m.

Avoiding Kun wasn’t something Ten was proud of. He was surprised by his behavior, it wasn’t his style to run away from the problem. He had proudly faced them since he was a child, but after a kiss he just couldn't look omega in the eyes.

But why? They were friends and Kun was the kindest person he knew. They could talk things right away and forget about the bathroom incident, but Ten preferred to avoid him.

Over the past few days, he has tried to find the answer to this question. His first guess was, he did it because he loves Jinyoung. It seems reasonable, a kiss with another person, made him realize that he didn’t want to kiss someone other than his favorite alpha. Romantic, sounds a bit like from a movie, but it's also likely. However, the problem was that Ten felt nothing for Jinyoung except friendship.

They were just friends with benefits, period. But despite that, he decided to give Jinyoung a chance. He agreed to dates, they kissed passionately in his room and he allowed himself to dream about a boyfriend. And it wasn't bad, it was all right.

However, yesterday during their date, he met Kun in the bar. One sentence spoken by an omega gave birth to more emotions than all those days with Jinyoung. He felt shyness, stress, excitement and warmth in his heart. He wanted to smile like stupid, but on the other hand he was afraid of his reaction.

His next answers were even worse, but he gave them a chance. The other claimed that Kun disgusted him. Omega shouldn’t be together. Omega should be with alpha, the submissive one and the dominant one. They supposed to be like yin and yang, complement each other and live in harmony.

But it was just a bullshit. Ten always thought this thinking was outdated, so why should he now consider it a pure truth. So what if they were both omega? They had many similarities, shared the same views and interests. They were like soulmates.

So maybe it was just about the dissatisfaction with the kiss? Each kiss is different, but you can't deny how different are these from alpha and these from omega.

While kissing with Jinyoung, alpha dominates. He leads and gives everything rhythm and technique. And it’s pleasant and Ten likes to tease with the alpha, trying to take control, but usually it ends with him against the wall and the alpha’s tongue in his mouth.

So dissatisfaction with Kun’s kiss was understandable. Except that there was no shortage of satisfaction from the kiss, there was too much of it. Ten still remembered how equal they were. Each of them kissed in different ways, there was no person to lead. There was pure feeling, desperation for touch and moaning in the other's mouth. Something wonderful that he still dreamed about at night.

He finally decided that it wasn’t worth avoiding Kun and keep looking for answers. He had to leave it behind and focus on the present.

They spent the whole party together. Drinking alcohol, smoking cigarettes, talking about work. It was nice, honestly he didn't feel as comfortable and natural as with omega.

"Besides, congratulations," Kun said, "I saw a newspaper article."

"Oh, thanks," he answered shortly.

Some time ago a new group from NCT Entertainment debuted and of course achieved success. During the interview for the newspaper, the girls mentioned how much they owed to their vocal coach, Ten. One of them mentioned how many languages he knows and that for the first time since she came to Seoul, she could talk to someone in Thai.

“You aren’t happy? The girls said good things about you and the journalist called you an excellent trainer and friend.”

"It's true, just ... You are the first person to congratulate me." he confessed honestly.

“What about your parents? They live here.” 

“Yes, but they don't consider entertainment as something worthy of respect. Music, theater, opera, ballet, it's all a waste of time for them, so they probably haven't even seen it.”

Both of them had already drunk a lot, but not enough for Ten to forget how much of a disappointment he was for his family. Is there even an amount of alcohol that could help him forget about it?

“It certainly is an amount, that could make you happy for at least a moment.” Kun replied and gave him a glass.

2:05 a.m.

They raced along the street, laughing loudly. Every now and then they shouted the lyrics of old songs, not caring about waking residents or getting into trouble. Ten turned around the street lamp, twisting his hips and treating it like a strippole.

"You are so stupid." Kun laughed, then went over to the nearest street lamp and did the same.

They were screwing around like that for a good five minutes, before continuing their mission. Soon they reach Ten's house. As they planned, they wrapped the stone in a newspaper, never stopping giggling. 

“I’ll throw it in that window” he said “That’s where living room is.”

"But the lights are on" Kun pointed out to which his companion smiled wickedly.  
"They'll have a surprise. Let’s hope they won’t have a heart attack.”

And he threw it. The crack of a broken window spread around the area. They ran ahead, heading towards the guest house, smile never leaving their faces.

"Let’s take the short cut." said Ten, turning into a narrow street "Jinyoung sneaks into my room this way. And now I have to do the same. Trust me, if the owner saw me in this condition, she would kick me out right away.” he laughed.

They stopped at the fence of the guest house. Kun leaned back against it. He was tired but he wanted to see how drunk omega climbs the fence. But Ten also leaned against fance.

"I had a great time today." he said and Kun smiled. "I'm so damn happy."

"Me too, like never before." he replied.

A simple goodbye, as befits friends.

But they weren’t friends and both of them knew it.

He pressed Kun into the fence and grabbed his face in his hands. He kissed him hard, passionately, as if he had been waiting for this moment since their last time. And Kun did not remain passive. He clenched his hands around his waist, pulling him as close as possible.

The kiss tasted like cheap alcohol, but to them it was like an aphrodisiac. Ten kissed his neck and Kun ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly.

“Ten? Kun?”

This time they parted slowly, still immersed in alcohol and a kiss.

Jinyoung stood at the end of the alley, looking at them in disbelief and deception. They stayed still in dead silence, until the alpha turned and left, leaving them alone.

Happiness never lasts forever.

Yuta 11:50 p.m.

For the hundredth time, Yuta corrected the cap on his head. He pulled it lower, trying to cover his face. No one but Doyoung could see him. Hansol clearly said that Yuta should stay at home. If anyone sees him and this information reaches his husband, it will be over.

He entered the hotel through the back entrance. Apparently being a personal secretary of CEO Jung has his privileges. When he entered the party, he quickly hid behind a pillar in the back of the room. 

Five more minutes.

He focused on the slow song. A girl's voice sang about love that only happens once in a lifetime. Yuta wondered what it would be like to be here with his beloved. And by ‘beloved’, he didn’t mean Hansol, but his other half. Would he still have to hide and keep quiet unless he has permission? Or would they dance like the other couples?

Laughter of the passing couple was weirdly familiar. Something was wrong. He looked surreptitiously at the couple. The omega’s laugh was sometimes squeaky when the alpha's hand slipped under his shirt.

"Hansol, stop it!" he groaned, stopping next to the pillar. Yuta held his breath, afraid that the softest sound and the slightest movement would reveal his position “Anyway, where’s Yuta?”

"At home of course, where else?" he said, pulling him closer.

“Why don't you just leave him and move in with me. I'm tired of being a lover and hiding in the corners.”

"Jihoon, we've already talked about this." he sighed deeply.

"I know, but why don't you leave this loser. Even he deserved something from this life.”

“He’s mine!” he punched the pillar “He will be happy with me only. Do you understand?”

Jihoon nodded and then they left. Yuta let out a sigh of relief, but he didn’t feel any better.

Hearing footsteps approaching from above, he put all thoughts aside. Time to finish what they started.

He went upstairs, where he saw Jaehyun sleeping in the armchair. He had to admit that he had seen him drunk many times before, but the sight of the alpha cuddling an empty whiskey bottle was truly unique.

He reached into Jung's pocket and pulled out the keys and phone. He sat in the armchair next to him and dialed his number. After a while, he hung up and put it back, while the keys were left on the ground. He had copies of them.

Hardly, he lifted the man and slowly headed toward the exit. As before, he left through the back exit. He laid Jung in the back seat of the car and sat behind the wheel. The road to Jaehyun's apartment was simple and trouble-free.

When they arrived, he helped the man get into the bed and took off his shoes. He left the apartment proud of himself and headed home.

1:34 a.m.

He entered the house quickly, slamming the door behind him. The night was extremely cold. He switched on the light, threw off his shoes and headed to the bathroom, dreaming about hot bath.

“Do you think I'm stupid?”

Hearing Hansol's icy tone, he jumped in place. His husband sat on the sofa in the living room, still dressed in his suit and smoking a cigarette.

"You said you would be back in the morning." he said before he could think about it.

"I thought so too." Hansol replied, moving toward him. "Until I smelled you in the hotel!"

He pushed Yuta against the wall, grabbing him by the jaw. Tears began to run down his cheeks, which only made the alpha more angry.

“You thought I would not sense my own omega hidden behind a pillar! You thought I wouldn't recognize your stench !! Only you stink of pure fear!!!” he shouted, then punched him with his fist. The blow knocked the omega to the floor, a streak of blood flowed out of his mouth.

"I think I told you recently who decides what you do, bitch!"

“And I told you I don’t want to be with someone who cheats on me and beats me!” yelled omega “I hate you! I want you to fucking die!!!”

Alpha looked at omega on the floor at his feet. He looked so good there, exactly where he belonged. So why has Yuta still don’t get it? Why was he still resisting?

“You’re a terrible husband, Yuta. Not listening to your alpha, talking back, refusing sex, and now you wish me death” his voice was hollow, eyes dark and dead “But don’t worry, dear. I will teach you everything. I will help you become obedient omega.”

Before he knew it, Hansol kicked him in the stomach. Yuta immediately lost his breath and a silent scream escaped his lips. But the alpha didn't stop. He kicked him all over, ignoring his tears and blood.

"I love you" he repeated with every hit.

“I do it because I love you.”

“You forced me to do this.”

“It's for your own good.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of this chapter!! I hope you like it 🧡 Please leave kudos and comments ❤️  
> I also posted this on wattpad if you prefer to read there. My user name there is meanmermaid 😉


	5. Chapter 5

Yuta entered Jaehyun's office without knocking. It was dark in the room, and the CEO himself lying on his desk. Omega sighed and put painkillers and water next to the alpha. A moment later, he opened the blinds, letting the sun into the room.

"Have mercy." moaned Jaehyun.

"You shouldn't waste such a beautiful day. Plus it's your punishment for yesterday.”

"I don't remember anything," the man sighed, grabbing the pills.

Jaehyun looked terrible. Tiredness was visible on his face, his hair tangled and messy. The shirt he was wearing was crumpled and a strange blue stain was visible on one sleeve.

“All you need to know is that you called me completely drunk, losing the keys to the house and the car. But I have already reported it and they will look for them. You don't even realize how heavy you are.”

Yuta walked towards him and put the bag on the desk.

“What’s that?” alpha asked.

“Decent clothes. You don't think I will let you humiliate the company even more.”

Jung nodded and set the bag aside. He looked at Yuta and frowned slightly.

“Is something wrong?” asked omega with a confused look “Your head hurts so much?”

“It's nothing, I'm just trying to remember how it all happened. But thank you Yuta, as always you are reliable.”

"I'm trying." he answered and slowly headed towards the exit.

He was about to open the door when Jaehyun spoke again.

“Yuta?”

"Yes?" he asked, turning towards him.

“Your makeup” the omega immediately tensed “Next time, apply less blush.”

“Thank you for the advice, Jaehyun. I will try to adapt to it.”

Without waiting any longer, he left the office. He heard Jungwoo greet him, but now he wanted to be alone. He ran over to the staircase, knowing that hardly anyone uses it and this is probably the only place where he can stay alone.

He sat on the cold stairs, resting his head on the metal railing. He didn't notice when his cries filled the staircase.

Yuta couldn’t stop thinking about previous night. He couldn't escape the picture of evil Hansol, the floor dirty with his blood and purple bruises on his skin. He didn’t sleep, busy washing the blood off the carpet and covering up visible mark.

After a moment he stood up, knowing that he couldn't stay here any longer. He went out on the nearest floor and went to the bathroom, which, fortunately, was empty.

He stood in front of the mirror and gently wiped his wet face with handkerchief. Every, even the smallest touch caused him pain. He leaned back against the sink, feeling nausea and dizzy.

“Yuta?”

He looked to the side and immediately regretted it.

"What do you want, Jihoon?" he growled at the omega. Jihoon didn't seem to notice it, and put his hand on his back.

“Is everything alright?”

He gives a humorless laugh, hearing this question. Is everything alright?

"How dare you?" he pushed his hand away.

Omega looked at him in horror as if Jihoon was the victim. Is this really happening? Has he gone completely crazy?

“No, Jihoon. Nothing is alright and you know why? After you decided to fuck with my life instead of taking care of yours! You made my life hell and you still dare ask is everything okay? Just get out of my sight Jihoon!”

“Yuta, it's not like-”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

After saying these words, everything changed. He saw Jihoon shouting at him, but nothing reached him. He could only hear the squeak in his ears, everything began to falter, as if he had lost the solid ground under his feet. All he felt was pain and he reflexively looked down.

Blood. The blood that slowly dripped onto the cold, white floor.

When the news reached Doyoung, Yuta was just carried out on a stretcher. From a distance, he saw Jihoon trying to talk to Hansol, but he only pushed him away and took his place at Yuta's side. He was so worried and lost, he gave the impression of a worried husband, but Doyoung knew that he had contributed to the state in which omega is. No matter how much makeup Yuta wore, Doyoung was able to see the big bruises.

The lobby was full of employees. Some concerned and others just curious. But to Doyoung's surprise, he also noticed a worried CEO who was talking to one of the lifeguards. Omega knew that there was a good relationship between Jung and Yuta, but he didn't expect them to be friends.

Doyoung felt guilty knowing that the actions of their previous night could have destroyed their friendship. Why didn't Yuta tell him about it? They could look for alternatives, rob another company. Yuta's consent shows how important it was for him to get money and get rid of Hansol. If only their plan would succeed.

Company was filled with chaos and confusion. Most employees gathered in the lobby, abandoning their duties and leaving their positions empty. Even disturbed Jungwoo talked to Ten in the distance. Everyone was here and Doyoung could act.

Unnoticed, he climbed the staircase and ran to the seventh floor. He passed the empty reception and went to Jaehyun's office. His heart was pounding as he squatted in front of the safe, pure adrenaline flowing in his veins.

There was definitely more money in the safe than they needed. He quickly counted the sum, intending to put it in his jacket when the office door opened.

Caught in the act. Money in one hand and a key in the other. This simply couldn't be explained.

"I knew it was you," Jaehyun said while closing the door.

"What?" asked lost Doyoung.

Alpha started toward him and sat down on the ground next to him.

"I've been drunk so many times, but I've never lost anything in this state," he said, taking money from his hand. "Besides, your smell persisted on my clothes," he smiled slightly.

Doyoung sighed deeply and returned the key. Devastated, he stayed silent and focused his gaze on his pants.

"Will you explain it to me?" asked equally tired Jaehyun.

“There is nothing to explain. I tried to rob you, that's all.”

“Why did you wanted to do this? Why do you need this money?”

"It's not for me" he began. He couldn’t confess the truth, even if he truly wanted. “My family needs help.”

"I thought you didn't have family," Jaehyun said.

“That's true, but it's not blood that defines family. It's love.”

Jung nodded, clearly lost in his thoughts. He was constantly frowning and biting his lower lip.

"Are you feeling bad?" Doyoung asked, touching his shoulder.

“Yes. No. I mean... just.. so much is happening. Firstly problems with my parents, then Yuta and now you. I want this day to end.”

“Believe me, you’re not the only one. I’m going to pack my things.”

"I'm not going to fire you," Jung replied quickly.

Doyoung could not hide his surprise.

“You’re not going to fire me? But I wanted to steal your money.”

“Yeah, but I believe you did it with good intentions. Nothing else happened. Money hasn’t even left this office.”

“Yes but-”

“You’re a good person, Doyoung! I trust you and I’m the boss here. You won't lose your job.”

"You’re so naive" he said surprised “but thank you.”

“But I also can't leave it like that, so as a punishment, you'll help me with my parents.”

"Sure." omega quickly agreed, "but what exactly should I do?"

“You will come with me to dinner with my parents and I will introduce you as my boyfriend.”

Hearing these words, Doyoung flushed. When he worked at 'White Lady', many men and women tried to sleep with him, some even succeeded, but it all ended with the sun rising. People desired his body, no one was interested in who Kim Doyoung was.

"But we're not a couple." he said quietly.

“They don't know that.”

Doyoung laughed out loud.

“I have a bad influence on you, you are already starting to plot something.”

"Possible," Jaehyun confirmed, "but I feel we were meant to meet. As if we were our destiny.”

“You don't know what you're talking about, it doesn't make any sense.”

Jaehyun smiled sadly, then looked into his eyes.

“I know that I’m always honest with you and I’m guided by feelings. Therefore, no matter how senseless my words are or how cheesy they sound. They come straight from the heart. So will you go to dinner with me as my boyfriend?”

Say no, you must refuse him, Doyoung thought. Feelings create problems, it's best to avoid them.

But when he opened his mouth, he couldn't do this. Not when Jaehyun always showed him kindness, even when Doyoung was ruining everything.

“I'll go with you.”

Jaehyun's smile was different from the previous ones. This one was gentle and cordial, like the sun rising on the cold morning.

“You don't even know how happy I am.”

Ten was returning from work when he noticed Jinyoung waiting in front of the guest house. Despite the fact that he drank a lot last night, he clearly remembered the broken window, the kiss and the surprise on the alpha's face. When he woke up in the morning, he hoped it was all a dream - a combination of his desires and fears. But a wide-open window and shoes abandoned by the radiator claimed otherwise.

“Jinyoung” he began uncertainly “I didn't expect you.”

Jinyoung snorted under his breath, frowning.

“Seriously, Ten? Are we going to pretend that nothing happened yesterday? That you and Kun-”

“Shh” interrupted the omega, putting a hand to his mouth “We shouldn't talk about it here.”

Alpha pushed his hand away, which surprised Ten. Jinyoung never acted like this towards him. He was always polite, gentle and joyful, and now he acted as if omega’s touch burned him.

"Somehow you didn't bother yesterday that everyone could see you," he growled.

Ten sighed loudly.

"You know what, Jinyoung, I don't want to talk about it."

Without waiting for his reply, he started toward the door.

“You disgust me!”

He stopped short at the words of the alpha. As if hypnotized, he turned around to see pure loathing in Jinyoung’s eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked incredulously.

Ten and Jinyoung had known each other for years. They lived in the same area and shared the same group of friends. They had a beautiful friendship and alpha wanted to deepen their relationship even more and turn it into love. For years, he sought for Ten’s sympathy, always supported, respected and loved him. Sadly omega couldn’t reciprocate his feelings, because for him, Jinyoung was a friend and family. He couldn’t risk ruining their friendship.

But now, hearing this cruel words, he wished he had forced himself to love alpha. 

“I'm disgusted with you” he repeated “You kissed. It was so unnatural and even perverse, Ten. I understand that you’re a modern omega and want to be on par with the alphas and I respect it. However, some norms should be maintained. What you did yesterday .... it was sick.”

Ten couldn't answer. For the first time in many years, he ran out of words. He could only stand and listen to the words that broke his heart.

Jinyoung approached him and wiped his teary face.

“You felt a temporary attraction to Kun because you understand each other in many ways, but believe me, this relationship is sterile. That omega fooled you, Ten, but I ... I’ll help you fix yourself. You'll be normal again, just let me help you. What do you say, Ten?”

“I…”

Ten was lost and his heart was filled with pain. Was it really so wrong of him to like the idea of him and Kun being together? Was it truly so wrong, even if it felt like heaven? when he was with other omega he was always himself, he didn’t care about how people perceive him, he was brave and proud. On the other hand, this relation began to destroy his and Jinyoung's friendship. Why would the alfa lie to him? He only wants to help him.

"Was it really that bad?" he whispered.

"Disgusting, nasty, inhuman," Jinyoung said quickly. "I would never deceive you, Ten. You know how much I love you, don't you?”

Alpha looked at him expectantly, strong hands holding his face so that he couldn't look away.

“I know but-”

“No buts. I will fix you, I promise. You can trust me.”

"Okay," Ten nodded, but the tears kept coming from his eyes.

Yuta woke up in a white room. White walls, white bedding, white furniture. He stared at the ceiling, lost and uncertain. He didn't know where he was, what was happening or how he felt. It was hollow like a porcelain doll.

After a moment, he looked at the IV beside the bed and remembered everything. Bathroom, Jihoon, blood.

So much blood.

The door opened and Hansol entered the room. He was pale and his hair was messy. He sat on the chair next to the bed and took the omega hand in his.

“How do you feel?” his voice was soft and gentle.

“I don’t know. I feel like ... I lost something.”

Hansol clenched his other hand on his knee and a few tears rolled down his face. No words were needed for Yuta to understand what had happened.

“We lost a child.”

His hand touched his stomach under the duvet. In the morning he was a mother, he carried a reason why he fought so hard for freedom. And now he was alone.

“Why didn't you tell me?” alpha asked.

Yuta looked at Hansol. He hadn’t seen him like this in a very long time. Alpha hated showing weakness, especially in front of his omega.

"I don't know," he lied and looked away.

There was silence between them. Despite his reply, they both knew the truth, why Yuta was hiding and above all, why they lost a child.

"I'm sorry," whispered Hansol, which surprised the omega, "I'm sorry for cheating, for violence, for everything."

Deep down, Yuta was waiting for these words. He believed that everything could be fixed. However, now that the vision finally came true, he didn’t feel joy or satisfaction. These words meant nothing to him, but so was did his life. It didn't matter anymore.

"We'll start all over again, gonna be like old times" Hansol kissed his hand.

Formerly they were happy. Yuta loved his husband and loved coming home to spend the rest of the day with Hansol. But no matter how nice it was, it was still a lie. Hansol kept cheating on him and humiliating him.

The promise that it would be as before, was a preview of further, but more subtle torments.

"I want to drink, will you bring me something?" he asked and the alpha left the room.

Now, being alone, he allowed himself to despair. He clutched his stomach tightly, as his sobbing was suppressed in a pillow wet with the tears.

Why didn't you say anything when he hit you? Why didn't you stop him?

"I'm sorry," Yuta sobbed, "I'm sorry I let him kill you. I'm sorry I didn't want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy it 🧡 it means a world to me 🧡


	6. Chapter 6

Yuta was Hansol's first love. First, only and most importantly - last. From the moment they first met, Alpha couldn't get over his beauty. His delightful skin, melting ice smile and warm eyes. He was perfect. Omega, who was worthy to stand by his side.

They fell in love and quickly became a couple. They lived in harmony and peace but not for long. Because Yuta had one, huge flaw - stubbornness. Omega liked to get his own way, has his own opinion and he wasn't scared of the discussion. It shouldn't be like that. Hansol didn’t want such omega. His dream was submissive Yuta, who looks at him as if alpha was the meaning of his life. Omega, who agree to everything he says and without any protest, will spread his legs in front of him.

Hansol had to save their marriage. It started with him cheating. Thanks to them, he could satisfy the need of domination and it seemed to work, but only for a moment. Before he even knew, he started being brutal with his omega - first in bed during intercourse, until he once knocked him out when he refused to make him coffee. Interestingly enough, Hansol didn't see the problem. Because there was a change in omega. Yuta began to be obedient and quiet as he was supposed to be from the beginning.

Yuta became the perfect omega, all because of Hansol’s little help. He shaped him like an artist sculpt his sculpture or God created a man. Hansol was a creator, and Yuta his masterpiece and property. They were perfect.

However, when the omega wanted to leave, alpha had to fix him faster. Insults, punches and rapes, were aimed at reminding him and re-familiarizing Yuta with his nature. Hansol had a plan, knew what he was doing and above all, why he was doing it.

He did it out of love. Every punch, every insult, every kick.

He did everything out of love.

So, when they lost their child because of Yuta’s secrets, he knew he had to slow down a little. And the best way to do that was to end his relationship with Jihoon. After all, he no longer needed other omegas when Yuta allowed him to do what he wanted in bed. He didn't need others when he had Yuta.

Yuta was perfect and most importantly, he was his. Always.

“Hansol! Great to see you” Jihoon began, taking a seat at the alpha’s table.

Omega never stopped smiling and fluttering his eyelashes. He was hoping for something more, but the alpha couldn't stop imagining Yuta acting like that when Hansol finally finished working on him. Excited and desperate, he will be so beautiful.

"It's over" he said firmly.

"What?" asked the confused Jihoon.

“Over. Should I spell it for you?”

“But why? We were so good together”

Alpha laughed out loud and shook his head slightly. How much he loved silly omegas! What would they do without alphas? They need someone to make decisions for them and satisfy their eternally high libido.

“I don't know if you forgot about it, but I already have omega. Beautiful, wonderful and unlike you, tight. Do you think I'd like to be with an omega that spread his legs in front of everyone? Don't be funny, Jihoon. You will never match Yuta.”

With a smile, he watched tears and mascara dirty the omega’s cheeks. 

"Yuta is not yours" Jihoon whispered.

“What did you say?”

"Yuta is not yours and you know it!" cried the omega "He was never yours and you just have a sick obsession."

"You don't know what you're talking about" he growled, but Jihoon did not stop. These words only made him angry.

“You’re fucking obsessed! You are not compatible at all! He is the victim of your relationship, you force him to be who he is not! You stubbornly try to make him your omega, because even though you know that he is not yours, you are afraid that you will be alone! So you decided not to wait for your mate, but to create it! This is sick, unethical and just fucked up!”

"Shut the fuck up!!" Hansol roared, hitting the table "What could you know about my mate!"

“I know everything because I am him!!”

There was silence between them. Jihoon stared into his eyes, hands clenched at the edge of the table. His eyes were filled with hope and desperation.

Alpha felt his heart speed up. The truth, which he constantly tried to hide, finally saw the light of day. Jihoon was telling the truth, they were fated and destined for each other. However, a more powerful feeling was fear of loneliness and betrayal.

Why should he risk if he already had Yuta? Why was he supposed to show weakness when he gained everything by force? Jihoon changed nothing. Jihoon was nothing.

“I don’t care. I have Yuta” he said, getting up from the table. His omega was waiting for him in the hospital, he had to go.

"Hansol" he stopped last time, hearing the despair in omega’s voice “I'm pregnant.”

"You look beautiful" Jaehyun said before Doyoung could take a step out the door. The embarrassed boy slammed the door behind him, winced at the loud bang.

"Thanks" he said uncertainly and looked at the alpha himself. His hair was perfectly styled as usual, but today he wasn't wearing a suit. He was wearing a blue shirt that had a few buttons open and black pants. It was definitely a casual outfit for him, but he still managed to look amazingly good. Doyoung hated it.

"You look good too" he admitted despite the pain "Blue suits you."

Jung smiled and took a few steps back, never taking his eyes off him. Omega rolled his eyes and followed him.

"So.. we are pretending to be a couple?" Doyoung began.

“Exactly. My parents are terribly overprotective, they are constantly worried that I will end up alone. That's why you'll help me get rid of them. At least for a while I will have peace. But that's what parents are like, right? They are constantly worried about their children.”

Doyoung nodded, hoping to abandon the subject of the family. His family was Yuta and partly Johnny. In a nutshell, they had a dysfunctional and certain pathological bond.

“Why did you waited so long to bring someone home? With your appearance and position it wouldn't be hard to find someone”

"Asking them to come with me would certainly not be difficult. It would be hard to end things” he sighed deeply “I don't want to give people false hope”

"Aren't you afraid of this with me?" Doyoung asked in surprise.

"Quite the opposite with you," alpha said with a smile. "If someone had a problem with the ending, it's definitely not you, Doyoung."

Omega stopped, his body tense and his hands slightly trembling.

“You can’t say that. This is all a lie.”

Jaehyun said nothing. 

They were in a better area of the city. One that Doyoung only visited at night.

“We are not only divided into men and women, but our species are also divided into alphas, betas and omegas” Jung began unexpectedly “Many people see this as a convenience or inconvenience and to be honest, I agree with each side. An alpha man is treated like a god, while an omega woman is treated like a slut. I often dream that this division will cease to exist, that we will all be equal, but ... ‘ he stopped in front of the huge gate. In the distance you could see a beautiful marble house with huge windows and an amazing garden.

“There is a feature that is inherent in this division. A beautiful feature, worth the fall of Rome.”

"What is it?" asked Doyoung.

"Everyone knows." Jaehyun's hand rested on his waist “It doesn't matter if it takes us a month, a week or an hour to feel it. But in the end everyone will know who his destiny is. I already know Doyoung, and you?”

Jaehyun was too close. His hand clung desperately to his body, and his breath was the perfect opposite of the cold gate behind him. His body was too close, this gate was too close. The truth was too close.

"I believe in the resistance" said omega, "Everything will change in time"

“Changes take years.”

“I have time.”

“And I’ve waited too long”

Alpha moved away and opened the gate.

"I’ve never brought anyone home because they never mattered. For me, only you matter, Doyoung.”

“You know, many of your employees are afraid of you. They claim that you are cold and unreachable. But I have a different opinion. Sometimes you talk far too much. Silence is golden, Jung, remember that.”

After entering Jung's home, Doyoung knew immediately that he did not belong here. Walls hung with paintings in golden frames, crystal chandeliers illuminating the room and vases, which were certainly antique. Could this place be called home at all? For Omega, it was more like a palace and next to the vases should stand cards saying "please do not touch".

But when he saw Jaehyun's parents coming down the stairs, he knew that for such people, it was home. Jaehyun's mother was dressed in an embellished, beige dress and huge necklace that probably costs more than half of this house. Despite the wrinkles on her face, she was still beautiful, like a goddess. And the term was perfect, because she looked at Doyoung in superiority and criticism.

Jaehyun's father was dressed simply and his shirt was spotlessly white. He was about twenty years older than Jaehyun's mother.

"Welcome home, honey" began the woman, kissing her son's cheeks. "You visit us so seldom," she added and looked at Doyoung as if he was the reason of her son's absence.

"You're overreacting, mum" he laughed, then greeted his father with a handshake.

"Who is your companion?" the man asked, never taking his eyes off the omega.

Jaehyun put his arms around Doyoung's waist, which was supposed to comfort him, but under the woman’s icy gaze, he only felt worse.

“This is my boyfriend, Kim Doyoung.”

“Him? A man?” asked woman with disgust “I thought we agreed that you would date a girl.”

"We never talked about such a thing" Jung laughed. "And isn't that too backward thinking?"

“It’s a correct thinking" she answered harshly, "Man and woman, alpha and omega."

"Old man and brat" Doyoung whispered under his breath, which did not escape their ears.

The woman's face reddened, while his boyfriend's father remained unmoved.

“Let's not stand in the hallway” Jaehyun broke the silence “We came here for dinner after all.”

If Doyoung thought that meeting Jaehyun's parents was a disaster, he was wrong. Meeting them was like stepping in gum. The disaster was dinner.

Mr. and Mrs. Jung didn't care about him. In fact, they seemed to ignore him and kept telling Jaehyun about their friends' daughters and heirs of fortune. Of course, each of them had to be an omega and be younger than Jaehyun by a minimum of ten years and have a dumb name like "Dolores". Seriously, who names their child like this?”

But omega was used to being miserable. In fact, they were just ignoring him. It’s better than insults. Moreover, he could eat in peace and the food was excellent.

"Can you finally stop?" growled angry Jaehyun "Doyoung and I are a couple and I'm not going to end this relationship. If you are going to continue this topic, that it’s better for us to just leave.”

"Stop talking, Jessica" said Jaehyun's father, and Doyoung almost choked at the woman's name. Of course she was one of them.

“Let's talk about the company.”

Conversation about work and earnings, just great. It was kinda sad how much Jaehyun's parents matched the stereotypes surrounding the rich people.

“Has Kim Junmyeon responded?”

“Yes, he is interested in cooperation. We corresponded between our companies, but recently he proposed a meeting.”

“You have to arrange it!” the woman got excited “EXO is a well-known label and has been on the market for a long time. They already have a brand, while NCT is still working on its own. If you play it right, you can not only gain an ally, but also publicity.

“Well said. Don't do it modestly, spend some money on it.”

"Invite employees" Jessica added "They recognize that you value the staff. The press will love it.”

"I'll think about it" the alpha sighed.

"No, you will do anything. See how far we have come, in what luxury we live” her eyes stopped on Doyoung “You don't want Doyoung to leave you for a richer alpha, am I right, honey? People like him only look at the number of zeros in your account.”

Doyoung pushed the plate away. He had enough. He wasn't like Jessica. He didn't need to warm someone's bed to get money for a living. He had a job and maybe he had sometimes dirty his hands but he never stooped so low to being someone's whore.

"I think it’s time for me to leave" he said, rising from the table. Jaehyun immediately did the same, looking at him with worry.

"You’re right, it’s already dark" he admitted, peeking through the window.

Everyone went towards the door, where they said goodbye.

"It was interesting to meet you" Doyoung said, unable to compel himself to using nicer words.

"Ideally said, Doyoung” admitted Jaehyun's father.

Alpha said goodbye to his parents, then took Doyoung’s hand. They left the house with relief, breathing the cool air in.

"I want you to know, it was the worst evening of my life" Doyoung admitted.

“And I want you to know, it was the best dinner with my parents compared to the previous ones. And all thanks to you, Kim Doyoung. You are amazing.”

"To be honest I didn’t do anything" he smiled, not noticing their intertwined fingers.

“It's important that you were there. It's really nice to have someone by your side. Especially when it’s you.”

"Stop it with being so sweet" moaned the omega. "It won't make up for such a terrible evening."

“How about ice cream?”

They were sitting together in the park. The moon was reflected in the surface of the pond, and crickets could be heard all around. It was warm, sometimes a cooler wind blew, but it was still warm. Perfect evening.

"I didn't think you could compensate" Doyoung licked his ice cream.

Jaehyun smiled, wrinkling napkin in his hand.

“I'm glad, although my family is not so bad. There are worse families.”

Like mine, Doyoung thought. He wondered how Yuta was doing. Hansol forbade others to visit his husband, which is why Doyoung has not heard about his friend in recent days. He was also curious how Johnny was doing. Has he found a replacement in his place? Was he safe? Sometimes he hated being worried about alpha. He wasn't the best person, he caused many omega worries, but still, he couldn't just forget about him. You don’t choose your family.

"What are you thinking about?" Jaehyun asked.

“Family.”

“Do you ever want to have your own?”

Starting a family has always seemed absurd and impossible to him. With who? He as a parent? It was a pretty funny joke, but nothing real.

But when Jaehyun asked this question, Doyoung was able to see himself and Jung lying in bed, the rising sun coming into the room through the window. It’s warm, calm and safe. He could imagine the sound of a child's quick steps, him loving and looking after a little being.

He wanted this and most importantly, at that moment he knew. It took him weeks, but he finally knew.

"Can I kiss you?" his destiny asked.

"Yes" Doyoung whispered, "yes."

The kiss was gentle, just like the rising sun coming into the room or the moon reflecting on the surface of the pond. A firm but still gentle touch of the hand on his face. It was like a promise and an oath.

Doyoung wanted to cry.

When Doyoung returned to the guest house, the lights were on in his room. At first he felt anxiety, but quickly forgot about it, guessing that Ten mistook rooms.

He entered the room and immediately froze.

“Yuta.”

Omega sat upright on the bed. Quiet, serious, sad.

"It's over" he said softly.

"Yuta" Doyoung said, kneeling before him. He took his face in his hands, wanting to look him in the eye “what are you talking about?”

"It's over, Doyoung!" He shouted, pushing his hands away. He stood up abruptly, creating distance between them “It is too late.”

“Too late for what?”

“For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait so long for another chapter. Month ago I've started university and lately I'm really busy. This story is not abandoned - I'll finish it but I need time. Please be patient with me 💛🧡💛


	7. Chapter 7

Kun was just leaving work when he saw them. The weather was beautiful, the sun was shining, and Ten said goodbye to Jinyoung. They tenderly held hands until finally the alpha leaned over and placed an affectionate kiss on his lips. They looked perfect together.

Kun looked down. How could he be so stupid?

Jinyoung got into the taxi, which left shortly afterwards, while Ten watched it until it disappeared around the corner. Then he turned and immediately froze when he saw the omega.

Kun didn't wait. He walked forward, ignoring Ten's shouts. But he did not let him go far.

"Kun, stop!" Ten grabbed his arm, but he quickly broke away, as if his touch was burning.

"Don't touch me," he said calmly.

“Kun what are you talking about? Can we talk somewhere?”

That’s so funny. Now he wanted to talk. And why couldn't he do it the day after the party? Two days after it? Why does Kun always have to wait for him? Why was he the one who have to adapt?

"I don't want to talk to you" he said shortly, then started walking.

He walked only three meters when Ten stopped him.

“We need to talk. This is really important.”

"What's so important?" He asked angry, raising his voice.

Ten looked at his feet first, then looked up shyly. There was hesitation and uncertainty in his eyes.

"We..." he began quietly "we can't meet again."

There was silence between them. What was he supposed to say? He honestly expected it. After Ten ignored him not once, but twice after each kiss. After he always returned to the alpha. It was only a matter of time.

"I understand," he admitted and resumed his step, but again omega didn't let him. His embrace was strong and desperate.

“What do you mean you understand? You don't know anything.”

“Just stop it, okay? You are full of fears and I understand this, because I am also afraid, but the difference between us is that I prefer to fight them while you do nothing. Therefore, let's not make each other miserable. I will manage, while you go back to Jinyoung. This will be the best.”

“It's not like that at all!” Ten shouted “Talking with Jinyoung made me realize that what we are doing is wrong. I don't want people to see me as a perversion!”

Kun's heart broke. He stared at Tena in disbelief and mouth open in shock. These words were said so lightly and freely, does he really think so?

"You are a coward, Ten" he said, and started running toward the house. He hoped their paths would never cross again.

“Everything’s alright?”

Jaehyun's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Doyoung looked up from his cup of coffee and smiled at the alpha.

Today was an extremely pleasant day. The sun was shining since the morning, no cloud on the blue sky. Doyoung planned to spend his day off in bed, contemplating Yuta's decision, but suddenly Jaehyun appeared at his doorstep, taking him out for a breakfast. It was definitely a better way of spending time, but no matter what, Doyoung couldn't forget that evening.

“Why do you ask? Why should something be wrong? “he laughed lightly, trying to get rid of him, but Jaehyun keep stared at him.

"You don't have to pretend with me" he said, reaching for his hand.

Omega felt heat flowing into his face.

“It's ... personal.”

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but know that I'm always here to hear you out. It will be fine.”

Maybe if it was a different situation, Doyoung would feel joy and relief. However, the words "it will be fine" were like pouring alcohol on a wound. He knew that this would not be the case, he was still afraid for Yuta and did not know what to do. For the first time he had no plan and it terrified him.

"An important person for me," he began cautiously, "he is ... I'm just afraid for him."

“Why?” asked curious alpha.

“We met some time ago and he asked me for help because he had problems. And of course I started to help him, but in the process he gave up. He said it's over.”

"Maybe it just worked out?" Jaehyun suggested, sipping his coffee.

“It’s impossible. He was shaken and depressed. And now I don't know what to do.”

Jaehyun nodded understandingly. Doyoung sighed deeply and focused his attention again on the cup. He watched the steam hovering over the coffee.

"You had a plan to help this person, didn't you?" Jaehyun asked after a moment.

Doyoung nodded.

“Then continue.”

“What?” omega did not hide his surprise.

“It seems to me that the best thing to do in this situation is to continue the plan. However, when it's almost ready, give it to this person as if on a tray. Let him decide if he wants to take this last step. Leave him alone with the final decision. It will show that you have not abandoned him and even if he gives up, you know that you did everything you could. This is the best you can do in this situation.”

“Do you really think so? Don't you think he'll take that as a failure to respect his decision?”

"He may be pissed off, but he'll appreciate it deep down. And besides, since when do you care so much about the opinions of others?” he laughed lightly.

"He’s a really important person," he said confidently.

Jaehyun's hand tightened his grip and slowly raised Doyoung’s hand to his lips.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked, while placing soft kiss.

"Stop it," Doyoung snatched his hand, "I'm serious."

“Me too. It may be selfish of me, but I want to be the most important person to you.”

Doyoung took a sip from his cup to hide his smile. He felt warmth and insisted that it was because of the warm drink.

"Thank you for the advice," he finally said while putting down the dish. "Sorry, but I have to go."

“See you later, Doyoung.”

"Yes, see you later," he confirmed, then quickly left the cafe. He had a few things to do.

Entering the ‘White Lady’ scared Doyoung. He didn't plan to visit this place so soon. In fact, he didn't plan to visit it ever again. However, sometimes you just have to do what is right.

The room was lit with blue light, creating a mysterious mood. Although the club was not yet open, room was full of people. Waiters wiping tables, bartender polishing the glass and a band practicing a new song. And most importantly, a new face. A beautiful, young girl stood in the middle of the stage and sang in her angel voice into the microphone. Her voice drifted around the room, causing a shiver on his body. The girl was more than good.

"Wonderful, isn’t she?" asked the low voice he knew well.

He turned and saw Johnny's familiar figure. In peace, he smoked a cigarette, still staring at the girl on stage.

"I agree" he confirmed. "What did she have to do to land here? Did she stole your money or did she spill a drink on you?”

"Funny as always" laughed the alpha. "Who would have thought I would miss your sharp tongue. But I think you have forgotten something. Those who are considered ideal always hide some dirt. You know it very well.”

"Are you saying she decided to work here?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

Johnny moved to him and whisper in his ear:

“Look at her again.”

He shifted his gaze uncertainly back to the stage, to immediately be endowed with her murderous look. She kept her eyes on him as she sang higher and higher notes.

“Fucking stalker” he whispered in his ear “She is obsessed with me and does everything I tell her. Everyone can be replaced, Doyoung.”

"All in all, me leaving did good for both of us" Doyoung said, sitting at one table and lighting a cigarette.

"Not so fast" Johnny laughed, sitting down opposite him. "You caused me a lot of trouble. You're stupid since you came back.”

“You think I don't know that? But ... I need your help.”

Johnny laughed, drawing the attention of employees to them.

"You really are stupid if you think I would help you. You should be grateful I let you go in the first place. You know that I could have brought you back at any moment.”

“But you didn't do it! Earlier, you only allowed one person to leave, unlike others you immediately killed.”

"Don't get him involved," said alpha hardly.

“When you bringed me here, Taeil was still working here. Why, do you think, he decided to teach me to sing? He also had plans for me. He didn’t want to leave you alone, so he prepared me before he run away. And you let him go because you really loved him. However, it was not the end of contacts for everyone.”

“What are you striving for?”

“I know where he is. I get postcards from him every few months.”

He watched with satisfaction as Johnny breaks a cigarette between his fingers. Hands tightened in hair and furrowed eyebrows. He had not seen him looks so human for a long time.

"What do you want?" he finally asked.

“Poison. One that can knock down an entire army.”

“When?”

“As soon as possible.”

“Come to the back room tonight and have an address with you.”

Doyoung watched as alpha moved to his office, taking a glass of whiskey along the way. Johnny was agitated and determined, there’s nothing he can't achieve now. For the first time in a long time, omega was able to enjoy the music without any worries.

Yuta was on his way to work when he found Doyoung looking at the store display. He stepped towards him and looked at the book exhibition. Most of them were biographies and science books, but the best-selling novelty caught the most attention.

"A subtle title, right?" snorted Doyoung, to which Yuta nodded.

‘Train Your Omega - A Guide to Obeying Omega’ was a praised and recommended book. There were posters around the bookstore promoting the guide and encouraging to buy. Yuta wanted to vomit when some alphas left the bookstore and winked at them. With each passing day, objectification of omegas developed and gained new allies.

"Will we go through the park?" Doyoung suggested, pointing to a less frequented street. Yuta nodded, disgusted with how shamelessly strange men watched them.

They walked in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. When Doyoung stopped to sit on one of the park benches, Yuta automatically sat down next to him.

“This is sick. How can people read such books? Who would dare to reach for such a thing?

“I think we both know very well who.”

Yuta lighted a cigarette and took a puff. He didn't want to talk about it. But was it because he stubbornly believed and tried to defend Hansol, or was it because he knew that Doyoung's words were true?

A cold touch on his hand caught his attention. He choked, seeing small glass bottle.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked, standing up sharply.

“Yuta, hear me out-”

“No! Doyoung, I said it's over. You shouldn't bring it!”

“Yuta, calm down! I don't urge you to anything, I just want to give it to you so that I can stop worrying about you all the time. I just want you to have it. What you decide to do with it, is only your decision that I will not question. You can pour it out, throw it away, whatever you want. The fate of this bottle is in your hands. Just please take it.”

Yuta studied Doyoung, who was clutching the sleeve of his jacket. He was desperate, and there was pure concern in his eyes.

“I beg you.”

Yuta put the bottle in his pocket. He turned around and left his friend behind.

Working hours finally came to an end. Yuta slowly began to collect documents spread out on his desk, then headed to Jaehyun's office. After a short conversation, he grabbed his jacket and went to the elevators, which were full of people. Not wanting to wait any longer, he climbed the staircase and slowly started walking down the stairs.

When he had one floor left, he stopped when he heard the slam of the door. He uncertainly leaned out from behind the railing to see Hansol and Jihoon below. Frightened, he immediately backed away, but then approached it again.

"You can't keep avoiding me! " Jihoon's voice echoed. "We've both contributed to this!"

“Stop shouting. I have a plan.”

Plan? What were they talking about? omega wondered. He leaned out again to see Hansol put his hand on the omega cheek in a tender gesture.

“I'll take care of everything. I have a plan.”

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hansol, but it's your child too, whether you like it or not."

Yuta put a hand to his mouth in horror. Child? Jihoon was pregnant? Since when? What plan? What does Hansol intend to do?

He didn't even notice how he was holding his breath. He felt weaker and leaned against the cold wall. In the distance, he could hear the couple talking, but no words reached him.

Hansol and Jihoon always got along well, they matched each other. Unlike him and Hansol, they rarely argued, plus Hansol always treated him with such tenderness. Jihoon was who Yuta couldn't be. He was everything Hansol was stubbornly looking for in him.  
And now Jihoon is pregnant? If alpha wants to be with him, he will have to get rid of Yuta. And in today's society it will not be difficult. The law always protect the alpha.

Knowing that no one was in the staircase anymore, he headed toward the exit. He walked quickly down the street, embracing himself more tightly with his jacket. As he turned left, he stopped abruptly, seeing in front of him a poster promoting this disgusting book. Wherever he looked, there were posters.

Hansol did not train him, he did not succeed.

Hansol will have a child with Jihoon.

Hansol will get rid of him.

Hansol will kill him.

He resumed his pace again, but was sharply backed away when a man bumped into him. He staggered and dropped his bag. He leaned quickly to gather the documents and then saw it. A small bottle fell out from between the documents. As if it wanted to tell him "use me".

Like in a trance, he lifted it up.

Hansol will kill him ... unless he do it first.

Doyoung felt free. No worries or obligations. He could sit in a cinema chair and enjoy the film and company of Jaehyun. More than on the plot of the film, he focused on the alpha hand that rested on his thigh. He didn't care when he began to gently stroke it. It was actually quite pleasant. 

He shyly rested his head on Jung's shoulder, afraid of his reaction. However, out of the corner of his eye he saw his smile, which allowed him to relax.

It was nothing special. An ordinary date at the cinema, nothing delightful or unique. It was simple and ordinary, and maybe that's why Doyoung loved the moment so much. He didn't require much, the only thing he wanted was the presence of Jaehyun.

He was attracted to him. Maybe even more than that, but ‘attracted’ didn't cause him fear or panic. Therefore, he calmly accepted the fact that Jung Jaehyun charmed him. And what's more, he didn't mind it.

When the movie was over, they went for a walk around the city. They walked down the street, holding hands. Doyoung listened to the alpha every now and then pointing to the sky and telling him about the constellations. His eyes were filled with passion, the smile on his lips, and when he looked at the omega, so many feelings were visible in his eyes.

Butterflies raged in his stomach, cheeks flushed and eyes staring at the alpha. Is it possible for feelings to grow so quickly? That his heart would beat so hard at the sound of Jaehyun’s voice?

He was happy and free. It was all simple and ordinary.

He wanted him.

He wanted this night to never end. He wanted to remember every second. That's why he invited him over.

The bed was small and their bodies were close. The moon lit the room as Doyoung unbuttoned Jaehyun’s shirt. His skin was so beautiful in this light. He bent down kissing his chest and shoulders. Jaehyun's hands sneaked under his shirt and tightened around his waist, pulling him closer. With adoration they were getting rid of their clothes and connecting their lips in wet kisses. Alpha left hickeys around his neck, slowly going down on collarbones and hips. Doyoung moaned, squeezing his hand in Jaehyun’s hair.

Everything was beautiful and perfect.

He wanted it.

The bed creaked as Jung entered him. Omega embraced him and stifled his moans in Jaehyun’s arms. At first slow movements, began to gain strength and speed. He loved every second, every kiss, every push.

When they finished, they fell tired on the mattress. Their bodies sweaty, wet, full of scratches and hickeys. 

It was their night. It was them. It was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it


	8. Chapter 8

Yuta watched the rain streaks running down the window. It was a cold and gloomy day, just like his thoughts. He was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a warm cup of coffee in his hands, a place covered in front of him, but the most important person was missing.

It was bad.

Hansol was an excellent liar. If not fo the fact Yuta knew about the child, he would never pay attention to it. The devil is in the details.

They shared the bed together. They spent each night together, but it was different than usual. A huge space appeared between them, the bodies never touched. Hansol slept with his back to him, never trying to pull him close as he used to.

He used to try to spend as much time as possible with Yuta. He controlled every minute of his life, he had to know where the omega was, with whom and what he was doing. Now he didn't ask questions, what's more he urged him to leave the house.

Yuta felt fear.

Every day he noticed more and more signals, but was afraid to do anything. Why was he so weak?

His relationship with Hansol was toxic. He knew that, but he was always afraid to leave. He was a victim and, despite knowing that he should fight, he still couldn't do it. Hansol did more harmon his psyche than body.

He flinched at the sound of the sliding chair. In silence, he watched his husband who was reading something on the phone, take a seat in front of him. As if sensing his eyes, alpha looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing” he answered quickly “Enjoy your meal!” he wished with a smile.

Hansol loved his smile. Apparently it made him fall in love with him. But now he was looking at him with cold eyes, not moved at all.

“Are you not leaving yet?”

“It's my day off, I'll stay home all day.”

Hearing this, alpha sighed.

“Maybe you should go out with friends? You haven’t seen each other for a long time.”

"We see each other at work every day" he denied.

“Yes, but you should go out and have fun. Go out to the bar or something. Hey, how about going out and having fun with them today? You have my permission and you can not return until tomorrow. Isn't that cool?”

“Would you not prefer to spend time with me?” he asked, reaching for his hand “We could do something together, go on a date or maybe even more?”

Agree with me. I will let you do this. Assure me that I’m safe.

Hansol took his hand and gave him a slight smile.

“Forgive me, honey, but I already have plans. We will do something next time.”

When we do something next time, it will probably be the last time.

"I've been thinking a lot lately" Hansol began unexpectedly.

“About what?”

“A renovation could be needed here. It's really grim here, I was thinking about painting the walls and changing the image overall.”

“Why so suddenly?”

"I want to give my omega the best living conditions" he said with a wink.

Yuta wanted to scream, flipped the table, scratched Hansol’s eyes out. He wanted to cry, ran away and hide. But all he could do was smile and say:

“It's very nice of you.”

“I have one more idea.”

"Recently you have a lot of them" he commented, which made the alpha laugh.

“I wanted to convert a guest room into a room for a child.”

“What? But I'm not pregnant” he quickly denied “There is no need.”

“Yuta, every alpha dreams of starting a family, begetting a child. I just want to be ready when this moment comes. Now forgive me, but I still have a few things to do” he said while getting up and circling the table. He stopped near the omega and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead “Go out with friends” he said firmly “See you tomorrow.”

After these words, he left the house, leaving Yuta alone. Omega bit his lower lip, trying to suppress his sobbing. He clenched his fists, not caring when his nails dug into his skin.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the dirty dishes in front of him. Was there still any sense to try and play home?

And then he noticed the phone that Hansol had left. He reached for it uncertainly and unlocked it.

If everything was not certain before, the article on the phone confirmed all his fears. All about how you can mate again with different person. And all of the solutions needed a dead Yuta.

Hansol made his decision and acted. Yuta also has to.

'I'm pregnant’

‘You’re going to be a father’

‘I'm your mate’

Hansol did not expect such a turn of events. He always liked to plan everything, have everything under control. His last plan revolved around Yuta, but recent events forced him to take other actions.

Hansol was proud of his behavior. He was a man, he was an alpha, he was a superior. People knew him as a great employee, a good husband. He couldn't risk losing his reputation.

He had to raise this child, but the child was bundled with Jihoon. The person who was supposed to be a one night stand, but somehow survived at his side. Now he couldn’t just let him go. However, there was one problem - Yuta.

His life was to be based around him. He had plans for them. But now, despite their bond, he had to end it. Yuta had to disappear.

First he wanted to let him go. They would both move on in different directions, their bond would weaken, and eventually it would completely disappear. Hansol would start a new life with Jihoon, forget about omega, who captivated him with one smile. Still, just thinking about it made his blood boil.

He didn't want to forget. He didn't want Yuta to just walk away. Forgot about him, how they fell in love, about their bond. He didn't want to imagine him in the arms of another. He can't let him go, but he can't let him stay either.

Isn’t killing someone out of love in some sense beautiful? A feeling so powerful that it prevents you from leaving that person. He wants to be the only person in his life, even if it causes him to die. How beautiful must Yuta be, giving out his last breath in his arms?

But no matter how arousing the vision was, Hansol couldn't do it. One night, while Yuta was in deep sleep, alpha watched him. Holding the knife in his hand, he wondered where it would be best to stick it. The abdomen seemed a bit too boring option. His attention was drawn to a slender neck. Slit his throat, one fast and powerful movement. Yuta always looked good in red.

He stood next to the omega. Slowly, bringing knife closer to his skin. He was so close, he had a free path, but ... he couldn't do it.

He quickly left the bedroom and never tried again.

He couldn't do it, but he knew where to find help. All he needed was money. And he already had a plan for it.

He watched his friend count the money. Being an accountant for NCT is a responsible job, but adding to this sleepiness, stress and lack of time, had made the boy constantly make mistakes. Hansol was so grateful for the problems at accountant’s home.

"Listen," he began, placing the briefcase on the boy's desk and taking place next to him "you need to relax. In such a hurry you will only make mistakes and you will have more problems. It's better to be late these five minutes, but have it all right.”

The accountant sighed and put the stack of money back on the desk.

“I'm so tired, Hansol. My wife keeps complaining about my earnings, my child is teething, I'm sick of it.”

Alpha put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Remember, if you need help, I'm here. Don't hesitate to ask.”

The boy smiled gratefully.

“You are a wonderful friend. Yuta must live with you as in heaven.”

“Let's not exaggerate” he laughed “Maybe we can drink coffee?”

"Why not" his companion replied, slowly getting up.

Hansol followed him, taking his briefcase. He watched the boy collect money and put it into the inside pocket of his jacket. The accountant quickly sorted his notes and they headed for the cafe.

No one was aware of the money Hansol had taken under his briefcase.

Doyoung really didn't like visiting Jaehyun's family. The very fact that they invited both of them was surprising, and although they were nicer, omega still didn't want to be there.

Instead of complaining, he bit his cheek. He won't speak, he'll sit it all out and then Jaehyun will make up for it. He shifted in his chair and looked around. They sat in the living room, drinking coffee and talking about work, while Doyoung was constantly looking out the window. It was raining lightly, but he would rather be outside than here.

"I think I left the documents downstairs, I'll be right back," Jaehyun said and left the room.

Doyoung looked longingly at the door. How could he leave him here? He saw Jaehyun's father was about to say something when his phone suddenly rang. Omega smiled and went to the next room where he could talk in peace.

"Yes?" he began, forgetting to check who called.

"Doyoung" answered Yuta's soft voice "I'll do it."

Omega stopped in front of the big window. The sky was bure, it hung low above the ground, foreshadowing the coming storm.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

“It's the only way. And I think I have a plan.”

“I’m listening”

“EXO and NCT are going to establish cooperation. There will be a lot of people, I will have an alibi and they won't relate his death to me.”

"The poison will take him down in about fifteen minutes. Be careful, okay?”

"I will" he confirmed.

"Yuta," he said before he hung up "I'll be there, I promise to cover you."

“I know that, Doyoung. I can only trust you.”

“It’s going to be fine.”

“I hope so.”

After these words, he hung up. Yuta was sure of what he wanted to do, made a decision. Like a few years ago, he will fight for his freedom. And Doyoung will be there again to give him a helping hand at the last minute.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Before he realised, they were gathering to leave and then the chaos erupted.

It began with the appearance of one of the servants. She whispered something to Jaehyun's mother while they were saying goodbye to his father. They were about to leave the house when a firm grip on his forearm stopped him.

He turned surprised to see the angry woman.

"Do you think I wouldn't find out?" she shouted and Jaehyun immediately stood between them.

"What do you mean?" asked the alpha concerned.

“You brought the thief home.”

Jaehyun was clearly shocked while Doyoung frowned in consternation. What was she talking about?

“My grandmother's necklace is missing from my box. Only Doyoung was in that room when he answered the phone. It's obvious that he used you to get the money.

"Doyoung, is that true?" Jaehyun turned to him, looking at him incredulously. Did he really believe that?

“Of course not! How can you even ask that?”

"Show me your pockets" said Jaehyun's father.

Before he could do anything, the man snatched his jacket from his hands. He watched as he checked his pockets abruptly and suddenly pulled out something golden from one of them.

Necklace.

Doyoung opened his mouth to say something, but he was completely surprised and lost. Over the man's shoulder, he could only see the woman's sly smile. What a bitch! Doyoung really underestimated his opponent.

Jaehyun grabbed his hand and pulled him into one of the empty rooms. His embrace was strong and painful. Doyoung hissed in pain when the door slammed.

“How could you do it!?” alpha shouted “I trusted you!”

"Jaehyun, you don't really believe her?" Doyoung began, breaking free from his embrace. "The slut set me up."

“Don't talk about my mother like that! Really Doyoung, have some pride and just confess.”

“I'm not going to admit to something I didn't do!”

There was fire in Jaehyun's eyes, but it didn't cause fear to the omega. Doyoung was only disappointed. Jung was the first person in many years to whom he began to open. He allowed himself not to control his feelings, be authentic, trust him ... Apparently being real is not enough.

"How could I be so stupid!" Alpha clutched his head, his hands tightening in his hair.

“Jaehyun, stop it” he started calmly “your mother planned everything, she-”

“Just stop lying! I know my mother, she would never do such a thing.”

“You obviously don't know her! She is cunning and hypocritical.”

“It's not her but you!”

He immediately fell silent hearing these words. In his life he heard many insults in his direction, but those spoken by Jaehyun slowly broke his heart.

“You planned something from the beginning. You have already tried to rob me, it should not surprise me that you did it again. I wanted to see the good in you, because everyone deserves a chance, but you have deceived and used me. You are a thief and a manipulator.”

“Do you really believe that?”

"Is that not true?" he asked in reply.

This sentence was enough for Doyoung to know what to do. He nodded unconsciously, then turned and started toward the door.

“Doyoung” heard behind him, but this time he did not intend to succumb.

"Goodbye Jaehyun," he said and left the house.

It was raining outside, but hearing the footsteps approaching him, he moved forward. He was not disturbed by the icy wind, soaked clothes and darkness surrounding the area. It didn't matter compared to the pain his heart felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it 🧡


	9. Chapter 9

Doyoung looked perfect. Ebony hair fell over his piercing yet innocent eyes. The black suit complimented his flawless complexion and brought out his red lips.He looked like a dream, that could easily turn into a nightmare. 

He was sitting alone at the table at the end of the room. The party turned out to be an extremely boisterous event, celebrating the conclusion of cooperation between companies and the new year. A new beginning for the future of both companies. 

But it wasn't supposed to be the only new beginning, thought Doyoung as he watched Yuta. Tonight, it all ends.

“Is this seat taken?”

He looked up in surprise, but quickly sighed with relief.

“No” he confirmed and now he wasn't the only one at the table. Maybe that's better. With Ten as his company, they don't make such a suspicious picture. 

“I thought you'd love events like this” Doyoung commented, seeing tired look on his companion’s face.

"I like parties, but this one is just so stiff. Besides, I've had a lot on my mind lately.”

“You want to talk about it?” He offered, taking a glass of champagne from the waiter. Ten was looking at him in consternation, deeply wondering if it was worthwhile to raise this subject. 

“I'm a hypocrite.”

Doyoung raised his eyebrows in surprise, sipping his drink.

“Each of us is. Sometimes we have reasons to do something against ourselves.”

"So you say you are also a hypocrite?"

“I've done things I'm not proud of. Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, find the reason for your actions. Maybe you can change something.”

"I know my reason perfectly" responded Ten.

“It’s Jinyoung, right?”

Omega looked at him in shock. 

“I understand that he's important to you, but no matter how good your relationship used to be, people change. Some for the worse. It's not worth sticking to toxic people.”

Ten nodded thoughtfully.

"Recently, I don't recognize myself anymore," omega said suddenly. "I'm starting to dislike myself" he admitted, his eyes fixed on Doyoung. Kim followed his gaze to see Kun talking to some people.

"You like him" he stated.

Omega looked at him surreptitiously, then looked down at the glass he was holding.

“I'm afraid. Not only my words are different, but my feelings too.”

Doyoung nodded, perfectly aware of how frightening feelings can be.

"I don't know if it will help you, but with Kun, you have always been happy. With Jinyoung, you are always so arrogant, but with Kuna ... You have always been so natural with him. Honesty suits you.”

“What about you? Do you have an eye on someone? ” Ten asked, leaning toward him.

His thoughts and gaze went straight across the room to stop at a particular man. Weeks had passed since their last conversation, and yet Doyoung's body and soul were still craving him. He wanted to hear his voice saying his name, feel his hands on his neck, breath on his lips.

"It's not for me" he answered indifferently.

“Oh.”

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Don't let this offend you, but you are a very neutral person, almost indistinguishable and sometimes invisible. When we met, you were overcome with anger, you stood out, but from that moment on, your feelings were always under constant control. Like a machine.”

Like a machine. Is this not a perfect description of him? Everything under constant control, feelings that lose meaning in the face of reason. He himself did not realize when he became such a listless person.

“You're right. Sometimes I forget what it's like to be a human” he replied, then apologized and headed towards the bar. It’s time to drown some of his problems.

In loneliness, the evening was dragging for hours. At first Doyoung tried to pass some time alongside the bartender, but he also had other clients on his mind. He didn't have time to sympathize with another broken heart. Doyoung could not believe that he had fallen so low.

Eventually he left, not wanting to ruin bartender’s evening. He thought about returning to the table, but he didn't want to talk with Ten. He thought they should avoid each other today. Together they were overwhelmed by black thoughts, and today Doyoung had enough of them.

Now he stood leaning on one of the large pillars and watched the small orchestra. His attention was drawn to girls playing the violin and cellos. Their music was beautiful, but extremely melancholic.

"How is your evening going?" he heard a voice beside him. He turned to came face to face with Jaehyun.

"Somehow," he said, trying to dispose him. They haven't talked for weeks and honestly, Doyoung preferred to keep it that way. It was easier that way.

"We have to talk," Jung tried again.

“I don’t want to talk. Besides, there is nothing to talk about” omega returned his gaze to the stage. With this gesture, he wanted to show that this was the end of this conversation, but Jaehyun stubbornly stood at his side.

"It's annoying," Doyoung sighed. "Why can't you respect my opinion?" He asked annoyed.

“We haven't talked for weeks. I want to fix it.”

"The thing is," Doyoung began, turning to face him, "that we don't get what we want. Your behavior made me realize that we live in two different worlds. Opposites attract, but they don’t have to provide something beautiful.

Jung sighed, his eyes wandering. Anyone could see, he felt awkward and insecure.

“Days with you were beautiful. They were wonderful. We were happy. Happy until-”

"Until I robbed your family?" he interrupted, annoyed.

“Let's forget it. I don't want to talk about it” Jaehyun said gently.

“We can’t keep avoiding our problems Jaehyun. We can't just forget about it, sweep it under the rug. Even now, when you actually want to fix it, you won't apologise” he confessed in a shaky voice, "I haven't robbed your family. You were too important.”

"I'm still am" said alpha, reaching for his hand.

"No" Doyoung said firmly, taking a step back, "You are not.”

Doyoung returned to the table where Ten was still sitting. Omega was sadly looking at the half eaten piece of cake on his plate.

"Jesus, I feel sorry by just looking at you" he admitted.

"Believe me, you don't look much better" Ten replied, then looked at the dance floor full of people "I want to dance" he whispered.

“Go ahead. With your talent it won't be a problem to find a partner.”

There was silence between them, Doyoung began to hum under his breath, but he still could hear Ten's whisper.

“I know who I want to dance with, but I can't. Not here.”

Kim gave him a hard look and he sighed in sympathy.

“Listen, Ten. This world is terrible place, I won’t sugarcoat it. Our status is like a curse, but if you want a change, you can't just wait and agree with everything. Take fate into your own hands. Maybe you can’t change the whole world, but you can make yours better. Fight for what you want.”

"Okay" the boy confirmed and his eyes flashed "I can be what I want. I know myself and I know what is good and right.”

"Here’s to the future changes" Doyoung cheered, reaching out for the omega glass.

"To the future changes" he repeated with a smile.

They both drank the drink, then Doyoung stood up and adjusted his shirt.

"Let's go" he said firmly.

"Where to?" Doyoung asked in surprise, but quickly followed his friend.

“On the dance floor.”

With each step, Doyoung felt fear. He knew that what they wanted to do is seen as something gross in today's world. He knew how much they risked, but Ten needed his support. And if Doyoung had any morals, his friends were the most important.

The music was loud and the lights were dazzling. His heart was pounding, louder than any sound. There was a smell of sweat and alcohol. These people were drunk and free, Ten and Doyoung had the right to feel like them.

Ten put his hands on his waist and moved closer. Slowly, he began to indulge in music, sending Doyoung sly smiles. After a while, Doyoung put a hand on his shoulder and smiled back. He felt happy to refute the views of others.

Eventually they let themselves be carried away. They sang, or rather screamed the lyrics, spinning around in turns. The alcohol in their veins made them feel invincible. They were free, like birds released from a cage.

Yuta was tense all evening. He sat at Hansol's side constantly feeling on edge and vigilant. His shirt clung to his sweaty body and his head ached because of constant concentration.

Tonight he will end his torments. Tonight he will get rid of Hansol.

Sitting at a table in the presence of his husband's lover is extremely awkward. For the last hours he had to endure Jihoon's hostile looks and his husband's indifference. Moreover, he was forced to observe their attempts at secret flirtation. Hansol truly ended with Yuta.

"It will be midnight soon" he announced, drawing Hansol's attention. Alpha looked at him, clearly annoyed that the omega interrupted his conversation “Shall I bring you a whiskey from the bar? I know you don't like champagne.”

“Yeah, that’s good idea" the man dismissed him, returning to his company.

Heading towards the bar, time seemed to slow down. His legs were shaking with each step, his voice stuttered when he asked for a drink.

When he received alcohol from the bartender, he went to a more secluded place. Making sure nobody was watching, he added a few drops of poison to the whiskey. He was terrified, but he never hesitated.

When everything was ready, he sat staring at the drink. He really is going to do it. Start a new year , a new life, as a killer.

“What are you doing?” he jumped scared.

He quickly turned to see annoyed Hansol. Terrified, Yuta realized that he was still holding the bottle of poison in his hand.

"There was a queue" he replied quickly and alpha frowned.

“I'm not stupid, Yuta. What's happening?”

Yuta's breathing quickened, his eyes never leaving his greatest enemy. He was afraid that just blinking could contribute to his misfortune.

“Soon it'll be midnight and I was thinking about the last year” seeing Hansol's suspicious gaze, he continued “We lost a child and I realized that it was my fault. If only I were more obedient and ... I should listen to you. I'm bad omega.”

Yuta watched in disgust as his words excite his alpha. The delight on his face and that confident smile. He heard what he wanted and Yuta felt sick watching this perverted man with a mania of superiority.

"Love" began alpha, moving closer to him. He put one hand on his waist and the othe on his neck. “Sometimes I forget how perfect you are” he whispered into his mouth “Perfect, polite, mine, right? Say you are only mine.”

“I'm yours.”

“Forever?”

"And even longer" he lied.

Hansol placed a kiss on his lips, sweet and tender. Exactly the way he used to kiss him when they just started dating. When Yuta was completely in love with him.

“What a pity" Hansol sighed, words directed only towards himself "Such a pity."

"What's the matter?" he asked still pretending. He knew perfectly well what alpha was talking about.

"You belong to me" he ignored him.

Hansol reached for the whiskey and touched the cold glass with his lips. His hot breath left a mark on the glass, Hansol’s eyes remained fixed on Yuta. When he was about to take the first sip, he pushed the glass away and offered an empty hand to the omega.

“Come, we'll spend the new year together. Just you and me.”

Yuta was surprised by this proposal, it wasn’t supposed to be like that.

Before he could react, Hansol took his hand and raised it in surprise. The omega's hand was firmly clenched, but soon spread out under the pressure of the man's strength. One look at the label, one second, was all it took to realise Yuta’s intentions.

"Wow Yuta" he said with a murderous look and incredibly cold voice. "You really are a whore."

Then everything happened quickly. A steel grip on his hand, pushing through the crowd of unknowing people. They crossed the room quickly, headed towards the abandoned part of the building.

The last thing Yuta had done, was to send Doyoung a panicked look. 

Even though Doyoung had a great time in Ten’s company, he never forgot the purpose of why he’s here. Therefore when dancing, he always positioned himself to keep an eye on Yuta. And everything went according to plan until Hansol joined the omega.

Their conversation did not look suspicious, quite the opposite. They looked in love and even when they squeezed through the crowd, to others they looked like lovers who wanted to spend some time by themselves. But Doyoung could see the terror in his friend's eyes and he followed them without waiting. He promised to protect him.

“Doyoung! Hey, wait!” he heard a surprised voice from behind “Have I done something wrong? Hey! Slow down!”

They were far from those gathered, Doyoung should turn around and dismiss omega, but there was only one thought in his head. He had to save a friend.

They ran down the dark corridors. Their quick steps echoed around the building, cutting through the silence like gunshots.

They reached the top floor of the building, the furthest place from the party. At the end of the corridor was a huge terrace, illuminated by moonlight.

They quickly spotted a fighting couple. Ten stopped, terrified, not expecting for this night to end like this. 

"Hansol stop it" he cried. His voice trembled when he saw his friend pushing Yuta to the concrete floor.

"Get out of here" he ordered "I said get the fuck out!"

However, none of them moved.

“Omegas these days have too much freedom” he growled, moving towards the glass door. Before he could close it, Doyoung pushed his hand between them. Their eyes crossed, none intended to give up. Doyoung’s determination was what put Hansol in rage.

The door was pushed back with a bang. Before they could react, Hansol dragged Doyoung to the terrace and twisted his hand. He pushed him to his knees, but before he could break his arm, Ten lunged at him.

Alpha fell to the ground and looked with hatred at the two omegas. He kicked their legs and threw himself at the fallen bodies. He clenched each hand on their necks and began to press.

"You have no idea how much I hate you" he growled, watching them gasping for breath.

Ten’s face turned blue and Doyoung struggled to push the alpha out of them.

But just as his vision got blurred, Hansol's body fell with a groan. Above him stood Yuta, clenching his hands on the huge pot.

Doyoung and Ten quickly stood up. Horrified, they looked at the still body. A growing pool of dark blood appeared around his head.

"Is he ..." Ten whispered without taking his eyes off the body.

Doyoung approached and saw two large wounds on Hansol's head. One from the pot and the other from falling on a concrete step. He was dead.

"Yes" he answered quietly.

"If someone find out, we all go to jail" he began to panic. "Fuck, they are going kill us! Nothing can save us from the death penalty.”

"Hey, calm down" said Yuta, grabbing his face in his hands "I killed him. You did nothing, you are safe. I’ll confess and defend you.”

"No" Doyoung said firmly, approaching them. "None of us will confess. We will get rid of the body, we will fake that Hansol escaped with his lover and the case will soonly quiet down.

“It won't work, Doyoung.”

“And you have a better idea? Just trust me.”

That night ended much more bloodily than they had expected. No crime is perfect and neither could it be. But they could still plot and act.

They wrapped the body in tablecloths and put it in a large basket for dirty curtains. In hurry they were trying to clean the blood of the terrace. When there were no signs, they took the body and hid it in Hansol's car. Then they drove to the outskirts of the city and there, threw the body from the bridge into the deep, black water.

They watched the surface of the river for a moment, fearing that the body would flow out. However, this did not happen, and they still had to do something. They left the city and stopped at one of the cliffs, from which they pushed the car off.

They returned a few hours later, the sky was still dark. They parted in silence, each moving their own way. They did what they could, now they could only wait.

Ten stopped in front of the green door. He stood there for a moment, tears streaming down his face and hands shaking constantly. He was breathing hard and sobbing heavily. He knocked lightly, afraid unwanted people would hear him. But this did not happen. The area was empty, and the door opened the only person he needed.

"Ten?" asked scared Kun “what's happening?”

Ten pushed his way inside and closed the door behind them. Without thinking, he clung to the omega and began to cry in his shoulder.

"We killed him" he whispered "We killed him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. Lately I was really busy with university and it was so hard to write this story. I will try to update this story as often as I can. Please be patient with me 🧡  
> If you enjoy this story, please leave a comment, it always motivate me to writing 😅


End file.
